Shinobi Father
by ZeroTheDestroyer
Summary: There is a reason why Sailor Moon looks like Naruto. It started when Pein’s Chibaku Tensei succeeded, trapping Naruto inside a moon. Too bad Nagato crashed it far into the Silver Moon Kingdom where the battered jinjuriki was found by a cold Queen Serenity
1. Sheep Father

**Chapter One**

Sheep Father

* * *

Nagato's nose bled, his eyes bled, his ears bled. Crimson liquid fell down his face as he watched his final attack wrap the very earth around the Nine tailed fox. _Chibaku Tensei._He coughed another stream of blood. _I've captured you, fox._

From his place within the tree he prayed that he wouldn't have to do any more. He just didn't have the strength. All of his energy went into that last attack. _Please, kami, please. Let this be the end_.

"Nagato, you don't have to go so far.."

"This is the nine tails we are talking about, Konan. I-."

Suddenly the large moon he'd created started to shatter as the head of a giant beast made its way out. "No, no, no, no, no!" he coughed, pools of red falling down to his chest. "This can't be_." It's so unfair, what power._

"Nagato, the moon you've created, send it up," Konan screamed. "If the beast lands on the Earth, I am not sure if anyone or anything will survive." She went up to her friend, and pulled out his battered arms out of the machine_. So frail, if he keeps this up he's going to die. _

Nagato raised his spiraled eyes to the giant roaring creature. Then looked at the concerned eyes of his friend, and then closed his own. "Konan, I am so sorry." With his last strength he pushed all his energy into the very force of gravity, sending the screaming 8 tailed beast into the air. "This is the end for me."

Konan's expression cracked and she hugged her long time friend. "No, Nagato." She reached up and unhooked the crippled man out of the machine and pulled him over her shoulder. "Stay awake. We've done what we can." She looked up as her tree broke as the atmosphere started to sizzle as the creature released another bolt of pure energy. "Maybe this was meant to be, to control such power…this world is better off without it."

Within minutes the moon made of rock and soil rose through the atmosphere. Never to be seen by the elemental nations again.

At the same time Naruto left his solar system.

It's reality became no more.

* * *

Queen Serenity, recent monarch of the Moon kingdom sat by her pool, watching the endless stars in the night. As it were nothing was happening, nothing that she could see anyway. All the many planets and people living on them seemed so distant, so far away. Their cares and worries so absent from her day to day life.

She blinked as the bright lights of the night sky hurt her eyes. For a regular person, at least a person back on Earth, this would not occur, but Queen Serenity did not live on the Earth. No, she lived on the Moon. A place that held no relevant atmosphere. The tall woman swept aside her long silver hair, putting away into twin ponytails, washing out the lather.

She looked sideways to her palace, watching if any of the guards would make an action. So far they hadn't, they were doing a good job. She stood up, over the large outdoor pool and watched her reflection.

She wasn't getting any younger.

She had once been so vibrant, so forceful, so chaotic. Now though…she just wasn't sure. It had been a long time since she felt like a teenager, and the reality was she hadn't been one in over ten years. Approaching her thirtieth birthday she could safely say that her younger years were far behind her. Lost in the sands of time. Grains so small, never to be found again.

She twirled her silver hair one last time, watching her reflection on the pool. Oh she was still beautiful, that she had no doubt. But the youth had left her. Once she had a thin waist, once she had a small face, once she had such delicate features.

Now all of those features were no more.

She looked at the reflection sadly, as her pale form glowed in the dark night. The stars in the pool reflected off so brightly. She smiled thinking how strange it was that she could look at the bright blazing balls of fire through water, yet never look at them without burning her eyes.

Queen Serenity stared intently at the sun , through the pool watching as it grew brighter and brighter…and brighter. This wasn't right. She'd been watching this sun many times, and it shouldn't have acted like that. She looked up at the sky, avoiding the blazing stars that would have damaged her vision, and tried to look at the bright source. Whatever it was, it contained a tremendous amount of energy.

The Moon Queen, stared off at her Crystal Palace far ahead, watching for any of the guards nearby. She called out for a few, and none came. Sighing, she walked passed her pool, and reached for a towel. Wiping off the water that trickled down her pale, thin body, the woman took it upon herself to find some clothes.

She chided herself for making this the one night she had given her hand maidens a day off. Never again would she make this mistake. Had tomorrow not been such an important day, the day the entire kingdom would be expecting her to hold the tournament to determine her one time mate, she wouldn't have allowed such a thing.

Alas, the castle was vastly understaffed for today, and many were planning to go all out in the tournament which would take place within twenty four hours. "Guards, Guards!"

A guard walked out from his post, looking nervous. He tried not to look at the much taller queen, dressed only in white robes. He stared at the floor, and kneeled. "What is it that you command, Queen Serenity?"

The Moon Queen scowled, but did not reply at first. She wasn't sure what she wanted. All she knew was that there was something wrong with one of the suns in the night sky. She closed her mouth before speaking, "It's nothing. You may return to your post."

The Guard looked at her curiously, but did as he was told. Looking a bit disappointed that he had nothing to do. "If you need anything else, my Queen, I will be here"

The Queen smiled, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The Queen continued to watch the glowing energy, but this time from her balcony in her palace. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Was this some kind of space ship? No, it couldn't be. Their scanners would have detected it if that was the case. Then what was it? An enemy? A friend? An Ally?

She couldn't be sure, and she didn't want to take a risk. It was coming towards her world at a tremendous speed, and she'd be damned if it ruined tomorrows event. The Queen had waited twenty years for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day she would have a mate, the strongest male in the entire Kingdom, and she would finally have an heir to her throne.

Such a practice seemed barbaric to the other planet kingdoms. Mercury certainly thought so, and Jupiter was a bit perplexed as to why they should continue such an old tradition, but the Queen insisted on this. Much as she insisted on most of her citizens wearing clothing similar to what resembled fairy like articles of the fae court.

Not many understood the reasoning behind the strange way their Kingdom was set up. it seemed beautiful of course, so technologically advanced, however the reality was that it was badly designed against invaders. Many tried to tell the Queen that in the event of a rebellion the Kingdom would undoubtedly fall, but the Queen would not be dissuaded from the way she shaped her Kingdom to look like her perfect Silver Millennium.

"Ahh, it's almost here." She turned away from the balcony and proceeded down the steps.

* * *

The Queen watched in fascination as the giant ball of energy came closer to where the astronomers predicted that it would land. She had her team of guards with her in case something dangerous were to occur. The astronomers said that whatever was coming to impact their home, it wasn't a spacecraft. They weren't sure what it was.

The Queen and her guards stood watching, waiting as it approached and held in their breaths as the figure made impact. Many of the guards blocked the Queen from the rubble that scattered when the giant ball of energy dispersed into the ground, and even more tried to get the Queen away from it. Alas, that wouldn't work, as their Queen was adamant in finding out what was inside that ball of energy.

She stepped over the guards to look at the thing that was to come out from the ground, but finding nothing moving. Curious she and a guard walked past the broken bits of ground and tried to figure out what exactly had smashed through the ground. Whether it was something that was even remotely human. There were a few races in the other planets that could make the impact, but they were rare. Though if they came from the Dark Kingdom, that was another matter entirely.

"What is that?" she asked. "Is that a boy?"

Sure enough, in front of the tall Queen was a figure of a boy. A very naked boy. One of the guards pulled off a cape and draped it over the person. _He looks hurt_.

The Queen shook her head from that thought and looked back at the guard who sacrificed a part of his uniform to give the boy back some form of dignity. "What do you make of this?"

The Guard wasn't sure how to answer, judging by his expression, so she turned back to the boy with a bit more curiocity. He was not tall, nor was he short. He didn't look too injured, nor did he look well. His hair was not quite blond, but it wasn't drab either. Overall, he looked like a regular person. So it meant that he was unlikely a member of the Moon Kingdom. _Earthling, perhaps_?

She directed the men to take him back to the medical tent, and to have him looked over. She didn't want to bring him back to the Palace Hospital since he could potentially be an enemy. Afterwards they could do what they wished with him, after he'd been through the army medics.

* * *

The doctors didn't find anything unusual about the boy. Other than the fact that he was healing at a very odd rate. He had his bones broken in a dozen places and most of his circulatory system was fried. How someone managed to destroy so many internal body parts, they were not entirely sure. It was as if someone had set fire to his entire nervous system.

His brain activity seemed normal, which was strange since a good part of his frontal lobes were missing, and yet were growing back at an odd rate. That didn't make much sense to the doctors, but the Moon Kingdom did have citizens with similar abilities so it didn't seem that far of a stretch. What worried them was that the healing factors of his seemed to come from within the boy's body, not from external forces.

This meant that the boy was possibly an alien of their solar system, a member of the Dark Kingdom. That wasn't something they were willing to say outloud without proof, of course, but the signs were all there. They had to bandage him as best they could and kept him under sedation.

"What interests you, Queen Serenity," a tall woman with black hair asked. "He seems like just a boy." The tall woman scowled. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Perhaps, Mars," the Queen said, ignoring the worried sound of her long time friend and rival. "But it is not everyday that someone this interesting just happens to come into our lives. Would it not be prudent to see what comes out of this?"

Her friend shook her head. "I fear nothing good will."

* * *

Only half a day remained until the tournament to decide her mate would commence, and she still hadn't mentally prepared herself. Thoughts of that strange traveler from beyond the stars continued to enter her mind. She didn't pay as much attention to the court rulings as she normally would and many of her servants wondered if she was unwell.

"I am fine, it's just…I am a bit off, that is all," she had replied. "I'll be well when the event is over."

At least she hoped.

* * *

"He's awake, my Queen," one of the guards said, "would you like to see him?"

The Queen looked at the man thoughtfully. "Yes."

When they arrived in the room where the army kept the boy, shackled on his bed, she was surprised to see him in such good spirits. The boy smiled at her, he spoke in a strange language that she didn't understand.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, hoping to convey what she meant using both her tone and sign language.

The blond haired boy blinked and scratched his head. The Queen scowled. _This is going to be difficult._

"Are you well," she said doing another rotation of sign language, only to have the boy look at her like she was a fool. The Queen shook her head, and frowned. "I see, you don't know a word I am saying, is that correct?"

The boy seemed to have understood this part and nodded his head, a strange carefree grin on his face.

"Very well then," she said slowly, "I suppose we can start with my name."

She pointed to herself. "I. Am. Queen Serenity."

She pointed her long finger to the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy looked at her finger, smiled and said the words. "Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Tomorrow my life will change," the Queen explained to the blond haired boy, who slept on the hospital bed. "I'll have conceived an heir before the day is done." She went on, not caring whether the boy listened to her or not, she just needed to get this off her chest. "I don't have a choice, no matter what the others say."

She sighed. "It's tradition. We need the rules of the past to govern the present. It's these kinds of rules that hold legitimacy, its these archaic rituals that keep our civilization so stable. If it has not failed us now, why change it?"

The boy snorted, but she didn't care. "I know you can't understand a word I say, but thank you for listening." She smiled. "Not many men listened, sadly." She laughed. "Thought if you were awake I'd imagine you might talk until I am positively disturbed."

The blond haired boy yawned, shivering a bit at some nightmare. The Queen took the blanket and pulled it over his body. While she was doing this the boy woke up suddenly, and grabbed her hand, intending to twist it. _Fast, very fast. _

The boy's eyes shot open and let her go, doing gestures that she could only understand as apologizes. "That's fine. I do not blame you, young one." She laughed seeing his downcast expression. The expression looked so innocent on him. " I'll come back in a few hours, wait here. I want to know more about you."

The blond haired boy tilted his head, and she shook her head. _What am I saying, he doesn't speak a word of our language. _

_

* * *

_

"Where do you come from?" she asked, for the third time. "Yes, I get it. You are from a galaxy far, far away. But I want to know what region. The Moon Kingdom keeps detailed maps on many planets in the cosmos."

The boy, who now wore customary white armor of the Moon Kingdom, tried in vain to understand them. The Queen rubbed her temple and made the boy sit on a chair. _It's not use. We shouldn't even bother._

"My Queen, I know this might not be the best time, but I really think you should head back to the Palace. The Tournament is tomorrow and you are going to need your energy." The Guard who had first given Naruto something to cover himself with said. "Please, do not take this as an offence. I mean no disrespect. It's just that…I..we…feel that you are spending an unreasonable amount of time in this Military Clinic.

The Queen raised an eyebrow, thinking how bold the Guard Captain was to make such a suggestion. She was about to retort that the man shouldn't have the audacity to command her, but thought better of it. The silver haired woman felt her eyes tire, and almost closed them. _He may be right._

"Very well," she said. She turned her head to the boy sitting on the chair looking at her with those curious eyes. "I'll be back here before the tournament, Mr. Uzumaki."

She turned around and left the tent. Leaving a confused boy, who just looked at everything in mild fascination.

* * *

"This is it, the day I've been waiting for my entire life." She was so nervous, her hands were shaking. "I've been waiting for this day, have I not?" she placed both her hands on her face. "I've been a maiden for thirty years, shouldn't I be happy?" She didn't feel happy. "But…I am so afraid."

Her body trembled. The boy sitting beside her put his large hands over her soft ones, and she looked at him in surprise. _He doesn't speak a word of Moon, but he might understand intent. Smile, Serenity, don't make him feel uncomfortable._

She did.

It was fake.

The boy scowled at her, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

_What am I doing here?_ She frowned. _Am I this weak? Do I fear my new mate this much? It's only one time, one night. That is all, I won't need to see the father again, so why am I so afraid? _

The boy stood in front of her, his face only inches from her own. He spoke words to her that almost made her laugh. He was trying so hard to put her at ease. "I am okay, do not worry about me."

She stood up, again leaving the tent when she felt his hand reach out and touch hers. The Queen looked at it. It was so calloused, so dark, so sun burnt. Then she looked at her own. there was no denying that the boy in front of her was some kind of commoner, and she royalty. The stark contrast was impressive, and yet she didn't pull away.

She tilted her head so slightly, and said, "Do you want to see the tournament?"

* * *

"My Queen, are you sure this is wise?" The Guard Captain questioned. "Letting the boy enter? We know nothing of his background, and the dangers he could be in his extraordinary."

The Queen shooed off the man's worry. "Let him fight. He seemed excited when this was going on. could you really say no to his expression?" She laughed. "His eyes practically burst out of his sockets when he saw the swords."

The boy was surprising her, she had assumed that he was just a run of the mill outer galactic traveler from a distant planet, maybe someone on the run, maybe a navigator. But a warrior or senshi, as they called them here, that was unusual.

"My Queen Serenity, would could you gain by letting the boy participate, surely the stakes are high," her friend, Mars, said. "Why do this?"

The Queen looked up at the sky, her silver hair glowing. " For nothing, something, hmm, maybe everything." She turned to face her friend coolly. "What do I have to lose?"

Mars looked at her icily, her teeth clenched. "Everything."

* * *

"Don't worry, boy, I'll go easy on you," said a tall knight in white armor. "It'll be over in a minute."

Uzumaki Naruto didn't seem to understand what this meant because he just smiled at the giant man holding a sword and looked at the arena around him. Queen Serenity wondered why the boy didn't at least carry a weapon with him, but then figured that the boy was only here to get a bit of attention, or fresh air. _And I thought he might be amusing, ah well._

"He is going to die," said Senshi Mars. "You should pull him out right now, this is such a farce."

The Queen frowned but didn't answer her. She just watched as the boy dodged the man's sword and looked around him. He wasn't paying much attention to the battle, but was carefully observing his surroundings. The man behind him was getting frustrated and was charging his blade with energy.

"He seems to have some battle experience," the Queen said, sounding amused, "Perhaps he was a fighter in whatever galaxy he came from?"

Marsh snorted, but watched the strange boy fight nonetheless. No matter what the other man did, the boy would just jump out of the way and smile at the crowd around him. He ducked, jumped, side stepped anything that came his way, and didn't even bother to hit back the knight.

"Did you tell him this was a fight?" Marsh asked, sounding annoyed. "This isn't a game you know. Whoever wins this tournament." She paused. "Gets to-"

"I know," the Queen said. "I know, Mars. Please don't say anymore."

The two looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at the battlefield, just in time to see the man fly through the air, towards them.

* * *

"Don't blink this time," Mars said, "the last three fights happened in an instant. If we turn away we will not see how the boy cheats."

The Queen sighed. "I don't think he's cheating, Mars. I think this is just the way he is. He just appears very fast, reflexes far beyond what we are capable of."

"I can't accept that," Mars said, "look at him! He's just a small boy. My Queen, he barely reaches the tip of your chin."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "What does height have to do with anything?" She laughed. "The boy may be short, but he's taken down half the best fighters of the kingdom and-no, we've missed it again!"

Mars groaned.

* * *

"So this is the semi-final, my Queen," Mars said tiredly. "Whatever we do, we must not let our eyes stray from the battlefield."

_Agreed._ The Queen was becoming frustrated. _How does he keep doing this!_

The crowd kept saying things about how powerful he was, how he just put his fist out and literally made people fly into the air. That of course seemed impossible and she wondered how the boy could have deceived everyone in such an elaborate way. _He isn't a senshi, those powers should not be accessible to him. _

Finally one of the main events had arrived. The Queen smiled. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, was going to fight the Guard Captain. The man had been in her service for years and she knew from personal experience how dangerous he was with a sword, axe, gun, or whip. This wasn't someone the boy could easily bat away.

"Uzumaki will be defeated," Mars said from her side. "There is no doubt."

The Queen wasn't so sure about that. The boy didn't seem tired at all, while the Captain looked nearly dead. They had been fighting almost constantly since the start of the tournament and didn't get a chance to rest. However the boy didn't seem fazed and looked more interested as he faced more opponents. _Such energy, where does he get it from? _

The Queen didn't let her eyes leave the boy as the Guard Captain went straight for the kill, and instead of dodging it the boy smiled and slammed his fist into his gut.

"Oh, my." Mars stood up from her chair, trying to get a better look. "This is impossible."

The Guard Captain had been tossed to the side of the arena, as if he was a tennis ball. _What is he?_

The Queen could not feel any evil intent coming off the boy, but her hands trembled when she saw him look up to her and wave. By instinct she waved back, but caught herself in time so that she wouldn't be seen doing it for too long_. It wouldn't do to show favoritism._

"Mars, perhaps I had made a mistake about letting the boy enter," the Queen said, her breath caught in her throat. "A terrible one at that."

Mars agreed, but her hands were shaking just as much as her Queen.

* * *

"Powerful, you are," Prince Espion of the Earth smirked, "but you will fall by my blade."

The Dark Prince pulled out a long sword from his sheath and pointed it at Uzumaki Naruto. The small blond haired boy just laughed and bounced around.

The Prince became angry and shouted at the boy to stop, but the boy didn't listen and instead looked at the crowd. Many children were waving at him, and Uzumaki Naruto waved back. The Prince growled, but didn't make a move until his opponent was facing him. _I'll teach you to ignore me._

The Prince charged, just when the boy looked like he had let his guard down, but that was a ruse. Instead of hitting flesh the Prince felt his sword pierce thin air and looked down to see the boy's fist come from beneath him and land on the base of his chin.

He felt dizzy from the impact and looked in front of him to see two Naruto's. he wondered if this was just an illusion, and realized it was since he was simply seeing double due to the impact of the hit. He shook his head to clear this injury and charged at the boy, again.

Only for the boy to laugh and kick him in the back of the head. Sending him flying through the air 20 metres away into a crowd of peasants who ruthlessly stole his gear in broad daylight, while a group of Guards came to the Prince's rescue.

* * *

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!" The Queen shivered as the sounds penetrated her ears. The crowd was going crazy for the victor. They didn't care that he didn't represent any of the planets of the Moon Alliance, all they cared for was his defeat over the Prince of Earth. _How had he done it? How could a mere mortal defeat the Heir to a Throne?_

"Queen Serenity," Mars said, solemnly. "You don't have to do this. There are other ways. Just because your mother, grandmother, and great mother had done it this way, it doesn't mean, what I mean to say is…"

"I know Mars," the Queen said. She stood up with a serious look on her face. "But this is how it should be." There was a silence between the two. "Have I shown everyone in the Kingdom that I have chosen the strongest?"

"Yes, you have," Mars said tiredly, "By choosing him, you have shown the Kingdom that the future Heir will be of powerful blood." Mars grit her teeth. "But, my Queen, that thing is a monster. Do you not sense it?"

The white haired woman smiled. "Mars, please. That boy is just that: a simple boy." She breathed into herself, letting her powers caress her. "It's about time the Ceremony starts." She breathed in more of her energy and let wings slowly come out of her back.

Mars watched in awe as the Queen's true form appeared. Large crystal butterfly wings surrounded her, and she spoke with a high regal voice. "People of the Silver Moon Kingdom." She paused to get everyone's attention, and all the planets in her solar system watched her as she did so. "I give you." She gestured the cameras towards the victor of the Tournament. "Uzumaki Naruto! The Strongest fighter in the solar system."

_What say you to this, boy? _She held up her smile as the crowd stood up and gave him a standing ovation. _How will you react? Was this your plan all along? To deceive me with your innocence, so I would let you participate?_

The boy just looked confused, but smiled stupidly and bowed to everyone who gave him an applause. He turned his large toothy smile to the Queen and coiled the muscles on his leg, getting into a jumping position. _What is he doing? Can he really leap to this platform? Impossible. It's fifty meters from surface. _

And that is exactly what he did. "Oh, dear." She gasped seeing him right next to her, not looking winded at the least. He took her hand to shake it and by habit the Queen did so. The crowd went crazy. _They've accepted him, he's shaking my hand as if we are equals and they've accepted him, despite not knowing anything about him. What have I done!_

She gave a cold gaze to the smiling blond, only to see him wearing that stupid expression and speaking in his strange language.

She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach.

_Oh, no. Please. Don't tell me he doesn't have a clue what's going on! _

* * *

"The things I do for the Moon Kingdom," the Queen said through clenched teeth. She put a white see through gown, noticing how it hugged her body. "Why, why did this have to happen to me!"

She couldn't let her anger show in public but alone in her room, she was smashing everything in sight. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" she whispered. She looked around her room, which was in a complete mess. She looked herself at the mirror. Her tall form, her long white-silver hair, her pink lips, her crescent moon on her forehead, and giant fairy wings.

_Why me?_

She took a deep breath and left her chambers.

Walking towards the Champions Chamber, where Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping.

Though that wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Senshi Mars stood outside the Chamber of the Champion. "It's been two days. Did I miss the Queen when she left?"

The two guards looked at each other a bit nervously. "Actually, my Lady. She hasn't left yet. They have been going at it for two days."

Mars blinked. "Care to repeat that?"

"Two days, didn't leave the room, we slid food in, but she hasn't left yet."

Mars looked disturbed. "Okay." She said this slowly. "I'll come back tomorrow."

The next day Mars stood in the same spot. "Did I miss her this time?"

The Guards looked at each other again. "No, she's still in there, with him."

"For three days," Mars said, sounding frustrated. "They've been together for three days."

"The Queen doesn't seem to want to leave," one of them spoke up, only to get jabbed by another guard.

"Queen Serenity," Mars said tersely. "Our Virgin Queen Serenity, the most Pure Woman in all the realm, has just been exposed to a male, no, a boy, and doesn't want to leave his confines?"

The guards nodded.

Mars groaned. _I should have killed that boy. I have failed you, Queen Serenity._

_

* * *

_

The Queen wobbled out of the Uzumaki Naruto's bedroom, feeling limp everywhere. _Unbelievable, what stamina._ Before closing the door she shook her head with wonder. _And it was his first time as well!_

She closed to the door behind her.

Only to meet a very irate Senshi Mars.

"Ahh, evening Mars," the Queen said, sounding a bit guilty. "What brings you here."

Mars glared at her Queen. "Care to explain why that took so long, from my memory this is the first time it has taken 3 days to obtain a man's seed." She looked sad at her Queen. "I never thought you were that type of woman who succumbed to lust so easily, five days! You've been in there for five days doing-"

The Queen laughed. "I think you have it wrong, Mars."

Mars blinked.

The Queen smiled, a wide beautiful smile. "I spent the last 2 days trying to convince him what was going on, 1 day trying to get him from jumping out of the balcony out of sheer terror, and the last two days just trying to get him to share the same bed with me." The Queen shook her head. "He seems to be more naïve about mating than myself."

Mars looked at her with a deadpan. "You jest?"

The Queen shook her head. "If only."

Mars looked at her Queen once over. "If that is the case, why are your feet so wobbly."

The Queen blushed. "Because, well, that is to say, we've been at it for the past ten hours." Here her face was burning. "Without pause."

Mars was speechless.

* * *

Sailor Mars didn't know what to make of the boy, Uzumaki Naruto. He was powerful, that she had no doubt, but whether he could use that power was another matter altogether. He didn't seem to show off his amazing strength and when challenged to a fight he found the quickest way to do battle, without giving away any of his talents.

_He's hiding something_. She watched him spar with some of the senshi in the courtyard. _But what, I don't know. _

She was starting to wonder whether or not Uzumaki Naruto was a spy of the Dark Kingdom. There had been activity of Yoma in the galaxy and many of the locations where they appeared came from the exact coordinates the boy had flown from. Worst yet the Sailor had no idea how the boy arrived through vacuums in space.

Common physics said that he should have been burnt to a crisp from the impacts his body would have had to endure travelling here, but somehow he survived. Mars couldn't let he worry for the boy go, even if the Queen was happy enough to let the subject drop.

She snuck behind him once again and attempted to get a kick into his form, before she was ruthlessly flung away. That was the problem with the boy. He seemed to know when you were approaching. Mars wouldn't be cowed so easily and went back into the fight, trying to ignore her annoyance at Sailor Mercury, as the blue clad woman got in her way.

She jumped into the air as his legs came at her from the ground and flipped back as he threw strange black stars at her. That was another problem with him. He seemed to use the most barbaric of weapons. Instead of using elemental powers like most, or sword skill, he used metal disks, knives, blunt objects, sharp objects, people, and rocks. Anything he could use, he used them. She had to admit he was resourceful but with the rate he was going he wasn't showing any of the traits of any in the noble ranks.

Yet he beat the nobles. Despite her misgivings the boy had won the tournament. One that was designed to select for the strongest of genes. The Moon Kingdom did not have a male ruler, since it was a Matriarchy. It opted to implement succession through female lines. Those female lines were products of publically sanctioned unions as Uzumaki Naruto had been publically acknowledged by the vast majority of the Empire.

It was a true farce in of itself, but that was the end result and she could do very little about it. _My Queen, why must you have such bad luck. _She jumped out of the way as Sailor Mercury was flung at her, and surrounded herself with fiery red energy. _Let's bring this up a level. Just because I can't kill him does not mean accidents couldn't happen. _

* * *

Queen Serenity watched her best friend and longest enemy fight off against the sire of her child. It had been a few months since their mating ritual and the product was satisfactory to say the least. There were no defects, and everything would go as planned just as it had for eons. Despite the advanced technology of their race many of the elder races continued to use their own wombs to create children.

Some claimed that it made the bond between offspring and mother much stronger, but Queen Serenity liked to think that most just wanted to give their child a natural birth. _Why not? Every child is entitled to come to the world through the vessel that helped create it. Did they not?_

The Queen turned away from the battle, already assuming that Uzumaki would take care of Mars within the next few minute and sighed hearing the scream of her friend die down. It always amazed the Queen how quickly he stopped these battles before they could get too extreme. Whenever one of the Sailors would come close to someone any of their elements he just knew what to do to neutralize them.

Whether it was slamming them into the ground to allow the electrical particles to travel into the surface, or removing the oxygen in the area, creating fire balls that removed the element, to countering water attacks by disturbing the flow of molecules in the air, he just knew. How he knew how to do them, she wasn't certain. But she had a suspicion she was trained to do this, how long, she didn't know.

One didn't remain the Queen of the Moon Kingdom without noticing little things like that.

That made her a bit more hopeful of Uzumaki. Perhaps he wouldn't be a total failure as a sire? She doubted that her child would inherit any of his abilities, but if she could use his strength against the courts that would be another maters altogether.

"Naruto, are you done," she shouted to the boy who was huffing in the court. The boy turned to look at her and waved. In an instant he was by her side. "I need you to come with me. I am heading to the hospital to see a few scans." She scrunched her nose. "But before that, I am going to need you to change."

The boy looked at her, smelled himself, then looked at her, then grimaced, and smiled. He had an manner of doing this, she found it highly amusing, if a bit frustrating. "Yes, boy. Bath." She pointed to the Royal bath. "Now."

* * *

Queen Serenity looked at the image of the developing baby inside her. This was the fifteenth time she had come here, and was now starting her third trimester, but to see her little girl so developed made her smile. "Do you see her, Naruto. That's your child." She turned to face him, puzzled at his expression. "Well, what do you think?"

Naruto looked at her and then the moving baby in the screen, appearing nervous. _He's afraid. _The Queen tried to hold his hand, then ,catching herself from this stupidity, pulled it back. She couldn't let her amusement of him turn into any kind of affection. Once the baby was born he would leave, she would have a new Heir, and he would return to wherever he came from.

_Still..he looks worried, and why is he examining the child like that. _She looked to Sailor Mercury for help, who was doing the scans, but the blue haired Senshi wasn't sure either. "She's perfectly healthy isn't she?"

Mercury nodded. "Better even. I've never seen such genetic diversity in a child before, Queen Serenity. Normally we would have to insert the stem cells into the womb to immunize the babies to diseases, or artificially send vectors with RNA and DNA segments to provide the developing fetus the tolerance, but this child seems to have the genes necessary to fight off many of the diseases that compound this Universe.

The Queen looked surprised. "How…is that possible."

Mercury shook her head. "I don't know." She turned to look at the father who was crouched over the screen. "But I am starting to think Mr. Uzumaki Naruto might."

* * *

Naruto looked at the moving fetus on the screen with hesitation. _Please, please. Oh, Kami don't let there be anything wrong with her. _His blue eyes trailed over the baby carefully, not missing a single detail about her. His heart told him that nothing was wrong with the girl, but his mind was processing a different story.

What if the baby had fox ears? Claws? Tail? What if it wasn't human? What if, what if! There were so many possible outcomes and each one seemed more terrifying than the previous one. He had never been in this kind of situation before and he was anxious to get out of it as soon as possible. _But I can't just leave her. _He looked at the baby cuddled in its womb _She's mine_.

That was the problem going through the boy's mind. He had fathered a child. Willingly or not was not the issue. The end result was that in a few months he would have a daughter and he'd never see her again after she was born. He wouldn't even see the mother either. Which was a shame.

He had lived in the Palace for the past few months and was getting attached to the place. The people, the food, the servants, and even some of the nobles were becoming normal. It was only months prior that everything seemed so new and exciting, sometimes even frightening but he finally had a hold on this reality.

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where Konoha was. He wasn't sure if there was any way for him to return back, but he did know that the people who helped him establish a new life here was in his debt. He would pay them back one way or the other. It was the least he could do.

When the Queen had entered his room all those months ago he didn't know what he was in for, but he should have. Everything was screaming Fertility Ceremony. They even had the token tournament to bed the Queen who would give birth to the new ruler. He missed all the signs, and what was worse was he had edited so many of his teacher's stories that depicted these situations ever so often.

_I am a fool. _He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, he breathed out and breathed in. He opened his eyes again to see the puzzled face of the Queen in front of him. She was asking him if he was alright and he wasn't sure how he was going to answer her.

That was another problem. He still hadn't mastered their language. He didn't know what they were trying to tell him half the time and the other half of the time he found their customs awkward. These people dressed in clothes of the most expensive silks and spent all their time in parties. _Do they ever do any work? _He looked at Sailor Mercury, who looked back at him with consternation. _Aside from this one._

Naruto was not a bigoted person, but he had to admit that the Moon Kingdom was filled with extraordinarily odd people. They were nice enough folks, but they didn't seem to have a fierce drive to survive. They were beautiful, something he couldn't doubt, and the Queen was the very embodiment of this quality, but they felt so dead.

_An illusion. This whole place is so perfect._ He sighed, and then looked at the Queen, putting on a fake smile. _Nothing but an illusion, easily made. Easily shattered. _

Naruto walked over to the Queen and held her hand, she forced it back , but he didn't let go. _She thinks I am simple. _That was another thing he didn't like about the Queen_. She thinks me as nothing more than a barbarian. _

He snorted. Nothing new. No one ever took him seriously. He didn't say the right things at the right time, when he spoke he spoke like a buffoon and all of his idealism made him look even more idiotic to the majority of Konoha, despite his ideals mirroring many of the lessons the first, second, third, and fourth leaders of their village.

_Still, I have to play the part of the clown._ He knelt beside the Queen, who looked startled and put his ears to her belly. _I wonder if I talk to you, will you hear me?_

The Queen put her hands in his hair and Naruto sighed. _She's patting me like a dog. She thinks me as nothing more than a pet. _He grimaced in distaste, and had to bite down with sheer effort the urge to growl_. I doubt a dog could strike down the people I fought back in my world. _

"You do not look well, Naruto, perhaps you should leave," the Queen suggested, looking at him distrustfully. "You are being a bit foreword are you not?"

_Oh, and I wasn't being forward when I was in your bed, my Lady?_ The boy put on a smile and stood up to bow to her. _If I could speak your language, what I would say to you, Crystal Queen. _

He gathered the energy in his body and channeled them around his coils. He breathed in the sage chakra of the environment and found them dead. It made him sad to see that all the wildlife in this area was artificial, and even more sad that no one seemed to care. This place was a Utopia, and yet was a living embodiment of a perfect hell.

* * *

He teleported out of the room and found himself outside in the walk ways of the Utopian Civilization of Silver Crystal Palace. He looked at the sky and saw the millions of planets that the civilization ruled. _It's almost like a fantasy. To be able to control so many planets, each planet housing millions of people. _He jumped over a few pillars and landed on the Palace balcony. _I wonder, can I see my planet from here? _

"I don't think you can."

Naruto jumped and looked behind him. He was never surprised easily, when he was it was bad news for the people around him since they mostly came in the form of Biju hunters trying to capture him and remove the beast in his stomach.

"Don't be afraid of me," the same voice said. The owner of said voice walked out of the shadows of the balcony and into the light of the thousand nights. "I am a friend."

_I have no friends._ Naruto would not let the girl in front of him see his discomfort. _Not here, and not back home. _

The girl's reddish purple eyes looked at him with something akin to sadness, but it went away just as quickly. "You have to listen to me, I beg you." She stepped closer to him, so close that Naruto almost gasped at her sheer exotic beauty.

She was tall. Taller than most girls he had met. Her skin had a light tan that shone in the moonlight with eyes that burned brighter still. She wore the same Sailor uniforms the other Senshi wore, but hers were a dark green, complementing her long hair, and she carried with her a large Scepter.

Naruto didn't like the look of that weapon, and turned his gaze to her crimson-purple eyes. _Make this quick already. You know damn well I can't speak your language. _

"Before I begin I want to tell you that I don't know anything about you, I can't read your mind, I am not a prophet of destiny, and it wasn't my fault that you are here." She tried to reassure Naruto but the boy's eyes just arched. "But there are few who would argue that point."

_Sure, I'll buy that. But what do you want from me._ He made his expression look annoyed so that she would get to the point. _I have a spar with Mars later._

The girls face scrunched up in hesitation and her long face turned anxious. Sweat started falling down her brows and her fingers were clasping each other in front of her. "I am sorry." She grabbed one of his hands in her own. her face was only inches away, looking desperate. "I've broken the Law of Time."

Naruto could tell she was trying to tell him something important, but he didn't understand what this had to do with him.

"Please, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." She started to cry. "Forgive me."

The blond was getting fed up with this and was starting to shake the woman's shoulders. _I don't understand you. Why are you apologizing to me?_

She looked down at him, wiping a tear on her face and said. "I am sorry I was not strong enough to break to maintain the barriers between our dimension." She sniffed, but continued to look at his darkening gaze. "I am sorry, so sorry." She backed away, hesitating to say the last words.

"I am sorry, because in the future I broke the Law of Time. There is no going back to the Universe you once lived in." She barely managed to say the final words. "Because that Universe is no more."

* * *

Naruto remained patient as Sailor Pluto explained how in the distant future she had broken the Law of Time by letting a group of warriors cross the barrier. That had triggered a series of events that had led to new enemies being created for these groups of warriors, creating a new future, one that even she could not predict.

She explained how it was absolutely necessary to break the Law of Time, without breaking it the Future would be covered in Darkness and humanity would fall to an evil demon, she did this all while crying, and Naruto knew that when it got to the part about his world, he was going to kill her.

"There is a price to be paid for breaking the laws that govern the Universe," she said, not meeting his gaze. "You're world was the one that suffered for it."

By changing the future she had literally destroyed the past. She destroyed hundreds of realities that built up the original future. In the past Ninjas occupied the Earth in a battle against demons, aliens, other Ninjas, and each other. That was the past that he had come from the past that he had failed to protect.

"I destroyed the Past," she said, backing away from him as Naruto grit his teeth. "I…I didn't mean to. It wasn't supposed to be this way. If I broke the Law of Time I thought that the one who would pay the price would be myself and the Future Sailor Senshi, but I didn't know that it would be other realities that would-,"

Naruto's hands wrapped around her neck and slammed her against the wall of the building. His clawed fingers wrapped around the space below her jaw so tightly that she was sure it was going to snap. She could barely see the person in front of her and was afraid that her head would pop like a water balloon with the force his muscles were putting on her.

A powerful growl escaped from the deep throat of the boy, and Sailor Pluto saw his eyes turn red ever so quickly. The red then turned into slits and the slits turned into the shape of a cross as strange green energy wrapped around his already flowing red energy. He was keeping all of this in barely kept control, and he was channeling it right into her.

_What power._ Pluto trembled. _If I had known, I would have never come here._

She tried to squirm when the boy open her jaw to reveal rows of sharp yellow teeth, but she could barely move with all the dark/light energy that coursed through her. It was as if the boy was surrounded by a force of energy made of absolutely positive energy, but was constantly surrounded by physical embodiments of human malice.

Before she could ponder this any further she was dropped to the ground, falling on her knees and then face first onto the floor. She tried to get up but quickly fell as killing intent flowed through her body.

_Oh, god. He's going to shred me to pieces_. She shivered as malignant hatred wrapped around her body and trembled as he got closer_. Why can't I move? Move Setsuna! Move damn it he's going to rip you apart!_

She looked up, bowed on the floor as he stood above her with something in his hands. It was a black blade. Setsuna closed her eyes waiting for him to strike her down, but then heard an anguished cry as something fell in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her, his head bowed even lower than her own, his hands slamming themselves on the floor.

Setsuna took this chance to stand up, still shaking from the violent energy that she had been exposed to and with the last of her strength teleported away from the Silver Palace. "What have I done.."

* * *

_So that's it, is it? _Naruto said, laughing as he walked aimlessly across the wall of the Silver Moon Palace. He turned his head to see where he had come from. _Everyone that I have ever cared about. Gone, just because the stupid Senshi in the Future couldn't defeat their enemies without resorting to manipulating the fabric of time and space._

Naruto knew next to nothing about Quantum physics but he knew that that if you changed the past, ripples would always follow. Everything he'd learned about these theories came from story books but almost all the stories he'd ever read about them all had one singular meaning:

Do. Not. Mess. With. Time.

That is exactly what these people did. And the ones who paid the cost were the people in his reality.

_But why am I alive? _He wondered, bitterly. _I lost control of the nine tailed fox and was trapped in a moon. Pein flung me out of the atmosphere, but lost control _He shook his head. _I made him loose control, I was supposed to die! With my life his plans would not come into fruitation, so why am I the one to live through the destruction of my Universe?_

He stopped as he got to the top of the Silver Palace, he took a seat, cross-legged, on the floor and watched the city around him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind him. "It took a Millennium to get it to look like this."

Naruto turned around to see Mars, she was sporting a cast on her arm. The last Uzumaki still didn't understand why the Senshi used such old world healing methods. Some of the practices of this advanced civilization boggled him. They had the power to create babies in artificial wombs but they chose to give birth. They didn't need to wear such embroidered clothes, yet they did so. They didn't even need to eat, but they did so, and ate the finest of delicacies.

They barely ever got sick, yet they had clinics and hospitals.

"You look like you're troubled, Uzumaki," Mars said, scowling. "Sometimes I wish I understood your language, it would help explain whether you are friend or foe."

_I am neither. _He smiled at her. _Someday, I might have to kill you. For what your people have done to mine. _

Mars did not feel the evil intent coming off the smiling boy. His energy was too well hidden, but she had sensed a truly dark energy a few hours ago and it had lead her to this location. Now finding the boy Uzumaki Naruto she had a few questions to ask, but sensing nothing out of the ordinary she began to question if the energy had come from another source.

"Do you miss your home?" she asked him. "The world you came from."

Naruto didn't say anything he opted to look up at the M4 Quadrant in the Solar system. "Ahh, yes. Those are some rather beautiful constellations, are they not?"

_About the only beautiful thing around here. Everything here feels so hollow. Is there nothing but diamond colored crystals around here? Were the rulers of this place so vain? Did my Universe have to be destroyed for people like this to survive._ He glared at the city.

Sailor Mars caught it.

"Well, I think you have seen enough. Perhaps we should return," she sighed. "The Queen has an announcement to make and you should hear it."

* * *

"It seems like the complications of the birth have been settled. You are no longer needed here," the Queen said, all business. "That is not to say that we could not use your services in the Kingdom, but I am afraid you cannot remain here in the Palace." She closed her eyes. "You must understand this is for the good of the child."

_Oh, I understand alright. _Naruto's goofy smile fell away instantly to be replaced by a grimace. The Queen looked surprised at this face, but Naruto wouldn't let up. _You would not want a male role model for the girl to follow would you? Here woman rule, it's a Matriarchal society, and seeing her father so close to the Queen would gave her radical ideas, wouldn't it, Serenity?_

"You have incredible fighting skills," the Queen continued not missing the darkening face of the boy had shared her bed chambers for the past several months. "Of course, you will be provided for. You have served the kingdom well. " _In many cases, too well._

Naruto didn't respond, he simply glared up at her. He was starting to despise these people. They did not want him, but custom dictated that he help maintain their illusion that everyone in the Silver Moon Kingdoms were equal. Any of them could rise up the ranks and would be able to fight for the hand of the Queen.

But that of course was not the case.

In reality they had planned for the foolish Lordling of the Earth to win the tournament in a grand show of power. Such a romantic notion would be created from his valiant efforts against all the ruffians from across the minor planet who dared to sire the future ruler of the Silver Moon Kingdom.

_I threw a wrench in your plans. He _walked past the two guarding Senshi, this time Jupiter and Venus, and stood in front of her_. I have to make my move now. _"I am going to have to say…no."

The two guarding Sailors grabbed his elbows, from both sides but he just pushed past them with the empowered force of his Chakra. "That child is as much mine as it is yours, Serenity."

"Insolence," Queen Serenity muttered, trying to hide her surprise at the boy in front of her. "I can have you killed right now."

"Try it," he said, "I've learned a thing or two about how you people operate."

"When did you learn to speak our language?," she asked, glaring at his bottomless blue eyes. "I don't recall anyone trying to teach you."

"I don't speak your language. I don't even know half of what you are saying," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I don't even know if you understand what I am saying." He grabbed the wrist of Sailor Jupiter, and snapped it, causing the tall woman to drop to the floor, holding it. "But I practiced my lines, and this is my ultimatum."

He turned around to see the assembled guards. Hundreds upon hundreds of them lining up to attack him. He turned his head left and right to see the other Sailor Senshi preparing to do battle and scowled.

"I wasn't trying to be harsh. I just want to stay here where my child is going to be born," he looked at Serenity, ignoring the power building up from the Sailors. "Is that wrong?"

Serenity turned her face away. "It's not how things are done here." Naruto nodded. "If you want her, you're going to have to fight for her."

"Understood." In a flash he was behind Sailor Venus who was trying to sneak up behind him_. Sorry, V, but you knew this was going to happen didn't you?_ Before Sailor Venus could say anything she was flung against the wall fifty meters from where she previously stood, a large crater formed along the cracks and she fell down like a doll onto the silver floor. _Ouch, that's gotta smart. _

"Mars Imperial Flame Shooter!" An arrow made of fire fired unto the same spot Naruto stood, the boy took the hit to the chest, afraid that the flames might touch his pregnant Queen.

"Mars, you idiot! Are you trying to kill the Queen!" Jupiter shouted, relaxing her death glare at Naruto to sending it piercing to her friend. "What do you think would happen if he stepped out of the way?"

"He's not the type," Mars said, frowning. "I may not like him but he's a male of the old world." She gathered fire around her. "Chauvinistic pig probably thinks the Queen needs protecting too." She smiled seeing the boy ready himself for a fight. "If you don't go all out you're going to die, Uzumaki. Up until now you haven't seen us when we use the energy of our planets."

In a blink of an eye she was in front of him, charged with red flames. She punched him on the stomach, sending him hurling on the floor, rolling once, twice three times, only for him to grab onto the floor, and stop the momentum. He looked up at her in surprise, but that look quickly narrowed dangerously and he teleported out of the way as a beam of light came from the same place he'd flung Sailor Venus.

"Bastard's got some moves," Venus said, limping out from behind a crowd of guards. "Watch out for his wrist, he's got a tough grip."

"We kind of noticed," Sailor Mercury mumbled, falling right next to Venus to heal the bleeding cut on her forehead. "You okay?" she was worried she'd suffered a concussion.

"Yeah, I am fine," she smirked. "I've still got to give some pay back."

Mercury shook her head, but watched warily as Mars and Jupiter stood in front of him. Jupiter was charging her body with lightning while Marsh had fire wrapping herself in a cloak. Meanwhile the boy just stood there in an ancient martial arts stance displaying complete calm. "Venus, where are the Outers?"

"Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn are on a long term mission," Venus said, letting go of a cry as the ribs below her skin started to mend itself. "I'll put out a call, if this Uzumaki Naruto is as powerful as a grand Yoma, this could get ugly."

"Better to be careful," Mercury said darkly. "His DNA, I didn't want to let this be public knowledge but it had some demonic segments. Some of the amino groups were altered, they were like nothing I have ever seen.."

"Look out!" Mars called as Sailor Jupiter flew through the air and unto Sailor Mars and Venus. The three Sailor Scouts rolled on the ground by the sheer impact and groaned as pain surged through their body. They tried to stand up, only to feel an intense killing intent rile through them. They tried to find the source but were too afraid to move.

"Idiots! Don't just stand there! It's not real!" Mars yelled, but she was already bending at the knees. She glared at the boy who just glared back at her with those slit like eyes, the eyes of a dangerous predator, ready to tear her apart. "You think you can honestly win?" she laughed. Pointing to all the guards assembled. "You honestly think you can get out of here alive?"

_You don't know what I am capable of_. In a blink he was hanging at the Palace roof from his feet, chakra allowing him to stick there. _I'll give you a taste of what a real fire attack looks like_. "Katon: Grand Fire Dragon"

The guards ran away as a dragon made of red energy swiped through their ranks, burning them where they stood. The Hall was in chaos as ranks of men tried to fight each other to escape the giant beast that feasted on the charred flesh of man.

_Idiots. Who trains these people? _Naruto dropped to the ground and flipped in mid air to land on his feet, turning to face the Queen. _Is that enough? _

The Queen sat on her Crystal Throne her hands shaking. She was afraid of this. The boy, the sweet boy she had met that fateful day was a threat. When her skin was pressed up against his she had felt it, only for an instant, but she had felt it. The terrible power within him.

"Stop this, please. Don't make me kill you." She stood up, and held out her hand. In an instant a giant scepter with a colossal diamond at the tip appeared. "You may think you are invincible, but demons can be sealed."

Naruto didn't look impressed, if anything he looked worried. _Fighting the mother of your child, while your child is still inside her. Okay, this is strange even for me._

"Will you stand down," she commanded, "will you kneel."

_If I don't, I might kill my daughter._ In another blink he was in front of her. His face was inches from her own. "No."

In a flash he was behind Sailor Mars, flaming his fist into her kidney. She doubled over and vomited blood. In another instant his hands moved to her long luxurious hair and pulled them. The Senshi screamed as the hair was ripped off from the roots, and cried when she was hurled onto a crystal pillar. Her nose broke on impact and she drooled blood from her lips, most of her teeth shattered.

"Mars! You son of a bitch!" Jupiter shouted, spraying beams of lightning across the chaotic Hall. "I'll fry you!"

_You can try. _Naruto made the seal for his favorite Jutsu. "Try and catch me."

A thousand Naruto's came out from him, each one with the same menacing look. They surrounded every inch of the hall. They looked down at their targets, some smirking, some scowling, all of them giving them the same evil glare of their original.

"What is this.." Serenity said, her heart beat quickening. "What manner of Sorcery-."

An exact replica of Naruto came down behind her. "Sorry, boss's orders. He's going to let loose just a bit." The clone made a seal and the Queen found herself vanishing and appearing outside of the Hall, where her men were charging in with re-enforcements. "Just stay-."

Before the Kage Bunshin could finish his words the Queen's fist slammed through him, turning him into a puff of smoke. "Tell me what to do?" She rubbed her temple. "Fool, I would have just let you go. No questions. No interrogation. Nothing, but now." Her eyes hardened. Furious light surrounded her pupils. "It's time to put you in your place."

* * *

Bodies were flung, crushed, mauled, and shattered against the diamond floor. _Ants. They just keep coming in hordes, waiting to be crushed. _He allowed Sailor Mercury to escape with her friends, the blue haired woman turned back to look at him before teleporting out of the Hall. Naruto sat on the throne his face resting on his hands. _So she's here_

His eyes fell onto the pregnant Queen. The tall woman was holding a diamond scepter, millions of light particles coming off of her, and the weapon she wielded. "Plan to seal me?" he said in their language. "Won't work."

The Queen had no words for him, he noticed. _I can't hurt you, can I? What to do, what to do._

Naruto didn't move as a giant wave of light hit him on the face_. Did she just throw a tiara at me? _Puzzled, he caught the wave that was turning into a crown. He sighed. "You people are strange."

"Thought that would work," she said, shrugging her thin shoulders. "So you aren't a Youma, I've narrowed that out."

"Hmm," Naruto said.

"What are you?" she asked. Pointing her scepter at him. "Before I seal you I would like to know if there is something my daughter should know."

"Our daughter," Naruto said easily. "Human, that's what I am."

"Mortal?" she asked. "Impossible."

"Believe it," he said.

In a flash he moved out of the way as the ceiling on the throne collapsed. _Close one._

"You are a strange one, anyone tell you that?" she asked.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Are you ready for the second round?"

Naruto didn't answer. _I can't win. One wrong move and she'll go into labor._ He shook his head. "Please stop this."

"Why?"

"Child." His grasp of their language was reaching its limits. "My child."

"She's not yours." The Queen looked at him coldly. "She's not a child. She's the Queen in Waiting."

"Name?" he asked. _Do you even plan to give her a name?_

"Serenity."

"Not a name." _That's just a title. All Queens are called Serenity. _

"Enough talk," the Queen shot another ray of light from the Moon Scepter. "Moon Crystal_-." Oh, not now! Not now! Just a little longer. _Her sharp eyes glared at the beast in front of her. _Just a bit more._

_I knew it. _Naruto saw the signs. "I knew this would happen." He dropped from the ceiling.

The Queen doubled over clutching her belly. "I. Will. Kill. You." Her eyes held so much fury. "Because of you…"

Naruto didn't relent. He stood in front of the Queen even as she directed killing intent he would never have expected from such a kind person and knelt down to her eye level. "Contractions." He said simply.

She grabbed his arm, looked him in the eye and snarled. "Get. Sailor. Mercury. Or so help me I will seal you into the deepest depths of Hades!" she snarled, biting her tongue as the pain threatened to spill out.

Without a word Naruto cradled the woman in a bridle style and shrugged. _Reminds me of another old hag. "_Hold onto me." He looked at the swollen belly. _Mine. I won't let anyone harm you. _He felt the Queens arms wrap around his neck. "_We have a saying back in our world,"_ he said in Elemental dialect. "_Don't trust a sheep_," he sighed. _"Underneath the soft cuddly wool, is a beast waiting to sink its teeth into you." _

Despite the language barrier, the Queen understood every word he said. A _wolf for a father. _She grit her teeth as another spasm of pain swept through her_. How long are you going to wait till you sink your claws into me…_

_

* * *

_

Pleas Review: Thank you kindly for reading. This story took a while to write. I'd like to know what you think about a blood thirsty Ninja in the Sailor-verse. I will reply when I get the chance. Things have been busy. Have you figured out who Sailor moon's father is yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.


	2. Wolf Mother

**Chapter Two**

Wolf Mother

* * *

"This meal…it's awful," a blond haired girl muttered. Her bright blue eyes turned to face the person who served her the meal. Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "I specifically asked for red tailed four winged herons, not red tailed two winged herons." She slammed her hand across the dish, letting it shatter against the dining room wall. "Are you trying to get me mad, Ruto?"

"No, your Majesty," a teenage boy said, bowing at the waist. He was dressed in all white butler's uniform. There wasn't a stain on him. "I will correct this oversight at once." The boy looked up from his slightly bowed position and frowned. "Although, I must say that the dish you just threw away is much better for your health."

"Did I ask your opinion on healthy dishes?" the arrogant girl said, frowning after she said this. She looked him up and down carefully. "You look different today, Ruto. Did mother make another modification to your uniform?"

The teenage boy shook his head. "No, I don't believe she did."

The girl watched as the boy sleeked down his bright blond hair. She sighed thinking how ridiculous he looked when a fringed blond spike protruded out his mop of gelled back hair. It simply looked so unseemly. All her friends at the noble court would make fun of her servant and, by association, her.

Ruto was an embarrassment to her.

"I don't know why mother insists on always keep you with me," she said looking away from him. _All you do is catch me before I can do anything interesting. _"You can hardly take care of yourself, Ruto."

Ruto smiled. "Maybe that is why, Princess Serenity." He walked closer to her and picked up a few of the empty dishes. There were stacks and stacks of them. "I would be lost without you." He chuckled at the last part.

"Hmm," the Princess said, almost bored. "Not funny. None of your jokes are ever funny. I find them dry."

"I try my best, sometimes I hit."

"Most of the time you miss."

The boy chuckled.

The Princess growled at the boy's easy going attitude.

From as far back as she could remember Ruto had always been by her side, always taking caring her. He was the plainest guard dog she had ever met, and he never let her do anything remotely dangerous.

When she was five she wanted to ride a horse. The next day all the horses in the stable mysteriously vanished.

As she turned ten she wanted to try swimming in the ocean. The next day the Moon waters were frozen solid.

At the age of twelve she wanted to dance with the boys in her mother's balls. Before she could get her first chance the boy she was supposed to dance with fell down the stairs and broke both his legs and hip, he was hospitalized for a year.

She was starting to suspect that Ruto was the cause of all this. She just needed evidence.

"Ruto, how many years would it be now that you've been my butler?" she asked offhandedly.

"Fourteen years, Princess," he said, still smiling at her frowning face. "Fourteen years, thirty days, sixteen hours, four minutes, and sixty three seconds." He paused his smile becoming even larger (if that was even possible)."And I don't regret a single day of it."

She clicked her teeth. _You spineless man, I pity any child of yours. You'll be mothering them until they are old maids._"Hmm, yes, you do have one good quality about you that sets you apart from most other servants." She tried to think of something nice to say, but then settled for the truth. "You're always there. Like a flea you are hard to get rid of."

"I am glad that you put my persons in such high esteem," Ruto said. The boy combed down his hair with his large tanned hands and turned around. "We have riding lessons today. Do not be late."

"I won't," she said coldly. "Who do you think I am?" _I am not a child anymore, servant. Don't talk to me so formally. _

"I am just reminding you, my Lady," Ruto said, shrugging. "You're mother would be rather angry if someone let slip about your tardiness…Frankly, I am surprised you haven't at least warranted a detention in the Moon Imperial Academy with your less than stellar attendance.

_Again, talking to me like we're friends._ "My attendance is my business. I would caution you to refrain from this topic.

Ruto's eyes hardened. "Princess, do not assume that I am just your ordinary servant."

"But you are simply that?" she asked, smirking. "You've raised me, waited on me hand and foot since I was a baby, and protected me from my enemies." She folded her hands over her chest. "I am gratefully, but there comes a time in a Princess's life that a girl will have to let go of their caretaker."

For an instant she felt something violent coming from Ruto, but then realized that she must have imagined it. _Sweet, simple Ruto. A strange man who doesn't age. Retains the appearance of a boy. What part of him is dangerous?_

"I understand, Princess," he said, tiredly. His blue eyes straying away from hers. "I just hope that if you ever need any help, you wouldn't hesitate to contact me." He turned away from her. "I've always thought of you as more than just a charge."

"Sympathy," she scoffed. "You've had fourteen years to earn my favor and all you've ever done is ruin my fun." She looked away from him_. I'll be glad to get rid of you._

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto didn't turn around from the sight in front of him. He was intent to watch the Moon Princess ride her mares. "Why have you stuck around so long?" The voice grew quite. "It's been fourteen years and your daughter doesn't even like you."

"I have my reasons."

"But she's terrible."

"She's not terrible, Pluto. It's just that her mother's influence is too great," he said. "I don't know how to make her see that there are other ways to live. Ways that don't require looking down on everyone and everything. Not even the Queen is this bad."

"I would never picture you complimenting Queen Serenity," Pluto said, smiling. "Perhaps you have learned to see the better parts of her. She isn't as bad as you make her out to be, you know. If you took the time to talk to her, you would see that."

"I've seen enough of this kingdom," Naruto said, shaking his head. "It's dead, Pluto. Everything here is made of porcelain and glass. Why I haven't broken everything, I don't know." He paused. He turned to face her. "Maybe that is my destiny? To destroy the Silver Moon Kingdom and start over."

Pluto's face darkened. "Not funny, Uzumaki." She sat beside him. "But I can understand your frustration. She does appear to getting more difficult to handle. Children are like that when they get to that age, so it is only understandable."

"I don't care, I can't stand living like this," Naruto said coldly. " I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life taking care of the girl, but I can't just watch her turn into a clone of her mother."

Pluto laughed. "Uzumaki, have you taken a look at the girl?"

Naruto blinked. "That is a stupid question, Pluto."

Pluto sighed. "How can she be a clone of her mother when she takes after you?" she pointed to the angry girl, yelling at her horse to run faster. "Just look at her. Don't you see it? Can't you see she's your daughter?"

"Pluto, don't make me hurt you," Naruto said. "Princess Serenity is spiteful, vain, arrogant, narcissistic, cruel, delusional, and, I hate to say, a complete idiot."

"Just like you."

Naruto's eyes turned red for a fraction and he had to contain himself. He couldn't murder a Senshi. Pluto was also the closet thing he had to a friend in these parts. Despite almost killing her, she wouldn't stop visiting him. She wanted to set things right, even if he had no idea how she was going to do that. It wasn't like they could just resurrect the Elemental Nations.

"Why are you so interested in the girl?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "There is something you aren't telling me." The boy rubbed his temple. "Then again, there is always something you aren't telling me."

"It is for the best that I don't," she said, looking away from him. "I've made a terrible folly in the future. I don't want to make another mistake."

"I still don't understand this whole notion of the future. How would the actions of the future affect the past?" Before Pluto could say anything he continued, raising his hand to silence her. "Hear me out, if I changed something in the past, I make a different future. That makes sense. Now, if I were to change the future, how would it affect the past?"

Pluto frowned. "I explained this to you. When you are thinking about time, you are thinking in terms of Newtonian physics. You are thinking it goes one way. As if it is linear. That theory is wrong. Time is just a construct we use to describe the flow of events and can go more than one direction. It essentially does not exist. It also doesn't make things age, molecules are what make things age. The half life and decay of particles are what we are looking at. "

Naruto blinked. "Sometimes I want to stab you. I don't know what any of that means and what does this have to do with changing the future?"

Pluto huffed. "If the reaction of molecules are what we are looking at then you have to realize reactions can flow both ways."

"Which means..Time also flows both ways," Naruto said carefully. "Please don't look at me like that. I am not a complete idiot. Just an idiot, that's all."

Pluto laughed. This made Naruto look at her oddly. "I can laugh too," she said. "I just don't."

"I like you better when you don't," Naruto said. "So any changes you make in the future can come back to affect the past. I got it. You saved the future and as a result the ripples came back to affect the past. Only it came back to affect more than just the past of the Moon Kingdom. It went further and stretched further, back to the barbarian age where Ninjas fought other Ninjas back in my world."

Pluto didn't answer. Naruto didn't expect her too. After a moment she put her hand on his shoulder. He shoved it away. She tried again and he stood up and walked away from her.

"Naruto, I am sorry."

Naruto stopped and looked back at her, his eyes turning red. "Do not use that name." His eyes turned to slits. "Only my friends can call me that and we aren't friends. You are using me for something. I don't know what it is but I'll figure it out someday."

"That's not true," Plut said, standing up. "I know you don't think I am a friend, but I would like to think we are more than just acquaintances."

"Why are you so desperate to get on my good side?" He turned his face away to stare at the Princess. "Compared to the Sailor Senshi, I am just a normal human being." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Despite how I look I am not part of the Elder races like the Queen. You don't see me with fairy wings or pointy ears."

"I think pointed ears would be a good look," she pointed out. "Those whisker marks would only compliment it."

Naruto touched his face. "I wasn't born with these." He clenched his fist at the memory. "I had these tattooed on me at birth."

Pluto realized this wasn't a topic she could further continue. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well, who," Pluto said. "Are you ever going to tell the Princess who her father is?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"What was the deal you made with the Queen all those years ago." She stepped closer to him, seeing the darkening clouds above his brow. "She wouldn't have let you stay near the girl otherwise."

"I don't want to talk about it." His face broke halfway. "Don't ask. Please, just don't."

"Talk to me, Uzumaki_." I can help you. If you let me._ Slowly she placed her hand on his shoulder and, to her surprise, he didn't move away. "She forbid you from ever telling her who her father is, didn't she?"

Naruto's silence was her answer.

"Ruto, why have you been ignoring me?!" The Princess was coming towards them, her eyes holding barely controlled fury. "I've been calling for help for the last ten minutes!"

_Petulant girl, you just want to get his attention away from me, he's been watching you all along._ She stepped way as the smaller girl walked up to her patient servant, who didn't deny any of the insults the Princess dished out. _You must be blind, Princess, if you cannot see the monstrous similarity between the two of you. _

"Wait till I tell Mother! I'll have the guards whip you!"

_No you won't. But it does get the point across. Jealous are you? _"Princess it's my fault. It seems I have intruded on your private lessons."

The Princess glared at the Senshi, but then blushed realizing who she was glaring at. "My apologies, Senshi Pluto." She turned her glare back on, pointing it at Naruto. "My servant hasn't been doing his job. I told him I was done, and he ignored me."

_Liar. You just spotted the two of us and nearly run him down getting here. Over protective much? It's probably my time to leave._ "It happens sometimes. I am sorry for distracting him, I have that way with men."

The Princess looked like she had swallowed something vile, her lips curled up. "Don't apologize for this miscreant." She curtsied to the Outer Senshi. "I bid you a good day."

Pluto didn't make a bow. She didn't need to. The Guardian of Time was considered equal to the Moon Queen in terms of power, if not influence, and she let the Princess know that. "I also bid you fare well."

Before departing she had her crimson eyes directly at the Princess. She stepped to the side and quickly rubbed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. "And a good day to you, Servant Ruto."

Still looking at the fuming Moon Princess she put her lips close to Naruto's ear. "Be careful, Uzumaki. The Queen has called in the Outer Senshi. The duo Uranus and Neptune are going to be coming after you. They aren't like the Inner Senshi you have had to deal with until now. The two are equal in power of all four Inner Senshi and are the real warriors of the Silver Moon Alliance." _Watch your back, Naruto._

* * *

As soon as Pluto was out of ear shot Princess Serenity swiped her hand on the back of Ruto's head, only for the servant to catch it mid swing. "How dare you." Steam was flowing from her nose. "How dare you talk with Mother's enemy?"

Ruto groaned. _Not this bullshit._"Just because she holds control of the Underworld, Time, and Space, does not make her your mother's enemy."

"But she works outside of Mother's influence!" the Princess spat. "She is always going against Mother's orders. I've heard things about her. She has power, but uses it for her own gains."

"Her own gains?" Naruto shook his head. _Girl, you have no idea how close you are to a spankin'._ "Just because she does always work for the best interest of the Queen, doesn't make her an enemy of the Silver Moon Alliance. If anything, she is the strongest supporter since she works for the good of the people as a whole and not just the monarchy."

"My Mother oversees the people. Pluto has refused to hand over her powers to her. If she was doing this for the good of the people she would give over her powers. What could she need all that power for anyway?"

_If you only knew. _Naruto's face darkened. _I would much rather hand Setsuna the power of Time and Space than to an arrogant brat like you. _"Enough, you were saying you were bored?"

Princess Serenity stared at him from the moment, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I am bored." She folded her long hands over her chest. "There is a tournament today. I believe the new Earth Prince is participating, is he not?"

_When is that arrogant bastard not participating? _Naruto put a coat over the Princess's riding gear_. Still, this Prince Endymion is a lot better than his uncle. _Uzumaki smiled internally thinking how the previous Heir to the Earth Throne, Espion-sama, was savaged by a wild animal in one of his visits.

It was strange because there were very few animals that large in the Moon Kingdom. "Are you ready to go, Serenity?"

"Of course I am," she said, her lips curling in distaste. "And that's Princess Serenity to you!"

_How lucky you are to be born with a patient father. Not even giant nine tailed demons talk to me like that._

* * *

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Naruto didn't move out of the way as a giant wave of freezing water approached him. He yawned and stretched his hands over his head, standing still as the water drowned him with the mass of a small building.

He didn't move from his spot as the water swirled around him, turning into ice, and cutting into his flesh.

He let the attack hit him, cut him, strike him, freeze him, and hurt him.

All the while sticking to the same spot with the chakra on his feet.

_Worst assassination attempt, ever. _He looked through his water prison to the tall marine haired Senshi huffing outside the swirling water. _She's cute. Still, she looks a little pale. In the nightlight it's only worse._

"Neptune, hold him just a bit longer." An even taller Senshi cried. "I'll finish him off with one strike!"

_No you will not, idiot. _He turned to face this other girl. She was about the same height as Pluto, only she had short blond hair that made her look masculine. _Not cute, but pretty. _Naruto looked at her yellow Senshi uniform in distaste. _Shit, these two are the Outer Senshi. So this must be Uranus. Strange pair, one looks like a guy while the other looks like some fairy tale Princess. _

"World Imperial Shatter!" The ground beneath Naruto broke in half and he found himself buried in the Earth. "It's okay now, Neptune, we got him."

_Oh really? _Naruto had switched himself with a rock before he could be buried alive_. Funny, I think I am alive. _

"That was much easier than I anticipated," Sailor Neptune said, out of breath. "I thought he would have put up a greater struggle." She wiped her curly hair off her face, smiling cutely. "I am glad we got him over and done with."

"Same here," Urunas said, leaning against Neptune. "From what Mars told him he took all the Inners out by himself fourteen years ago, then the Queen." She shivered. "He blasted the Palace Hospital wing with Queen Serenity in his arms and threatened to devour everyone who didn't comply."

"Devour? You mean kill, right?"

"No, I mean eat." Urunas sighed. "Everyone there said he had fangs."

_I have more than fangs, U-anus_. Naruto snorted. _Bet you get that joke all the time._

"Strange, the Queen didn't think we could kill him though," Neptune continued. "Yet here we are, without a scratch. Why is that?"

"Maybe the Inner Senshi are getting weak," Uranus said. "They're just power puff Princesses spending their time looking down on people. When is the last time they've been in a real battle?"

"Fourteen years ago," Neptune said, laughing. "You're right. Let's go tell the Queen that we've taken care of her pest."

Uranus stilled and looked up at the sky. "You know, we still have a few hours before we need to make our report." She looked at her friend mischievously. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Neptune laughed and wrapped her thin arms around her friends muscular ones. "Ohh, you are such a romantic."

Hanging upside down on a nearby tree Naruto raised a single fuzzy eyebrow. _This isn't what I think it is, is it?_ He decided to follow the two towards the city_. I am just jumping to conclusions, they're probably just really good friends. _

* * *

"Michiru!"

"Haruka!"

_…yeah, they are good friends: friend with benefits. _Naruto scratched his fuzzy chin as he observed the two naked senshi on the bed. He held a portable camera on the other hand. "I am surprised they haven't noticed me yet. You'd think a butler walking on the ceiling would be…conspicuous."

"People tend not to look up, boss." A Kage Bunshin walked next to Naruto. "I gotta say boss, I don't think I am ever gonna look at Uranus the same way again." The Bunshin started to blush. "I mean, damn. Did you see what she did with her tongue?"

Naruto shook his head in frustration, but there was a smile on his lips. "Please, that's somebody's daughter down there."

"With somebody else's daughter," the clone snickered. "Think I can get a copy of that tape?"

"Blue Ray, my friend, It's called a Blue ray." Naruto folded the camera and put it into his suit. "Technology, you have to love it." The last Uzumaki frowned. "Which reminds me, where did you get the blue ray?"

"Err, you keep a stack of them in your room," the clone said, shrugging. "They all looked the same to me."

Naruto's hands shot up to the clone's face and it vanished. "Princess Serenity's first steps were recorded there, idiot," he growled.

"Michiru, do you hear something? I-ohhh- I think I-ohh- never mind."

Uzumaki sighed, played the mini-blue ray. _Bastard tricked me. It's just an empty disk. _

"You want me to pretend to be the Queen?" one of them said, Naruto suspected it to be Michiru (Sailor Neptune). "Want me to get the dress?"

_Better get out of here before I get sick. _He transformed into a bird and flew out the window. _Black mail, caw, caw, caw._

* * *

"Let the Council of the Moon Kingdom Commence," Queen Serenity, Ruler of the Moon, declared. "Speak all who have news of the enemies outside the Kingdom."

_Which one you old crone?_ Naruto tried to look impassive at the glares he was getting from some of the Sailor Senshi, particularly Mars. _Break a girl's teeth and she never lets you forget it. So unfair, haven't these ladies ever heard of forgiveness?_

"What about the enemies inside the Kingdom," Sailor Mars said, looking at Naruto. "We still haven't found the terrorist from that incident fourteen years ago. You know, the one who killed the Champion."

_Touchy, touchy, Mars. You want to get rid of little old me so soon? Afraid are we?_ Naruto's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. He poured some tea into the Queen's cup. "Would you like a cup, Lady Mars?"

Mars snarled at the words and spat in her cup. "You make rotten tea." She smirked, and poured out her half filled cup onto the floor. "Ooops, I made a mess." Her dark eyes looked at him with malice. "I believe it is your job to clean this mess."

Naruto didn't lose his composer. He didn't understand why Mars was trying to undermine the Queen. They had covered up the incident fourteen years ago, saying that a terrorist broke into the Palace, killed the previous Champion, and detonated the Great Hall.

Naruto was prepared to kill everyone from the Palace to the exiting docks of the planet. He was going to take the baby and leave the place forever, but he didn't. The moment the baby grabbed his finger all fight and violence had been lost. Naruto didn't want to cause the girl any pain, something that would be sure to follow if he kidnapped her from her mother.

It wouldn't be fair for either of them. Naruto didn't particularly like Queen Serenity. He didn't think she was a bad person, but the two of them had completely different values. The Queen wanted to create a perfect universe, a place of beauty. She wanted to build palaces everywhere, create government systems, etc.

Essentially, she wanted to administer a very complex dictatorship.

Uzumaki Naruto would have none of that. That is why when she offered him a place as a Knight of the Moon Kingdom he refused. He wouldn't work for a government that would allow an immortal 30-year-old fairy rule an empire with an iron fist.

The idea was just ridiculous.

But he wanted his daughter to grow up in a safe environment. He wanted the best for her and he had no idea how to be a parent. He grew up an orphan. He would have been happy to have just one parent, but he got none. Naruto didn't want his child to suffer the same fate and if he kept running eventually he would have gotten himself killed, or both, and that was inexcusable.

So he accepted the Queen's deal. He would be Princess Serenity's caretaker, but would do it in secret. He would have to disguise himself as normal person, and he would never raise his hands against the Sailor Senshi again, unless they attacked first.

So far he'd kept every end of his bargan, but Sailor Mars continued to push his limits. _She's asking to die. _"Let me clean that for you. But, I must say, I didn't expect a Princess of the Sailor Planets to be so…clumsy."

Some of the nobles around the table gasped. A common servant should not be allowed to insult his betters. The Senshi were among the top of the power bases. Below the Queen were the Senshi, and below the Senshi were the nobles. Below the nobles were the commoners, like Ruto. This system was absolute and had to be followed, else there would be punishments.

Naruto hated the system but there wasn't much he could do about it. "Did I offend you, Mistress Mars?" He tried not to smile. "I am sorry, that was not my intension."

Mars grabbed her cup and was about to fling it at him, when Sailor Mercury grabbed her hand.

"Mars, no." Mercury looked at Naruto, whose eyes were smiling, and scoffed. "He slipped, that's it." She gave a warning glare at the servant. "Isn't that correct, Servant Ruto?"

"Enough of this," Queen Serenity interrupted. "There are no enemies within these walls." She looked at the other Senshi to see if they would disagree. None of them did. "Everyone in this room is loyal to the Moon Kingdom. I trust every last one of you."

_Except for me, My Queen. _Naruto was on his knees cleaning the mess as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the glare Sailor Mars was sending to the back of his head. _Then again, threatening to take away your daughter probably doesn't inspire a lot of trust. _

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune will be here soon," Venus said, trying to ignore the blond servant. "They should arrive with their reports after they are done their mission." She looked suspiciously at Naruto and chuckled.

The Queen smiled at this hidden joke and looked at Naruto for a second. "Yes, indeed." Let's wait for their arrival.

* * *

"Queen Beryle is gathering her forces from the demonic dimension and plans to use it destroy the Moon Kingdom." Uranus tried not to scream in frustration as Naruto smiled at her. "We should take steps to fight them before they become too much of a threat."

_Good plan. Too bad your plan for killing me didn't work out._ "Would you like some cake, Sailor Neptune?" Naruto asked. "You look a bit pale."

"Y-yes," she said, softly stuttering. "Please."

"I am afraid we cannot prepare until Princess Serenity's Birthday," the Queen said. "We'll have to wait until then. I am sure our forces will hold out until after the Ball."

"But your Majesty, they could make a sneak attack while we have this party," Sailor Neptune protested. "Please reconsider."

_Hmm, maybe there is more going through that brain than just lesbian sex. _Naruto stood beside her Queen, making the tall woman look mildly annoyed.

"She's right, My Queen," Naruto said, he tried not to laugh at his usage of My Queen. She knew perfectly well what he thought of her. "Would you not reconsider?"

Sailor Uranus looked at him suspiciously. _Good, you don't trust me. I like that. If you girls work for my little girl than she'll be okay. _"I don't mean to offend but attacking during the Grand Moon Ball, on Princess Serenity's Fourteenth Birthday ,does seem like the perfect time to attack."

The Queen slowly turned her face to him. Naruto held his breath. He always found her dazzling when she had that expression. Like she wanted a thousand moon vultures to feast on his carcass., when she showed him her true self. He didn't like her illusionary self, the brave front she put up in front of anyone. The Moon Goddess act "Worship me! Worship me!" thing didn't appeal to Naruto. He liked regular people, he'd seen enough people with God complexes and they all had something in common.

They were insane.

"No, I think we will have my _daughter's_ ball when I planned for it too." She looked at everyone in the Council and dismissed them. "If you have any further inquiries please address them to my Servant. I leave you all, good day."

She stood up, extending her large fairy wings and walked out into the Hall with a hall of virgin maidens following her.

_Wonder if Queen Serenity ever gets it on with those maids? Never seen a guy enter her room. _Naruto turned as someone tapped his shoulder. He immediately caught the fist that almost landed on his face. "Can I help you Sailor Uranus?"

Naruto let an innocent smile fall on his boyish face as the girl gathered power in her fist.

"Die!" Her other fist landed on his face, but he didn't move. "Son of a bitch! That hurt."

Naruto let go of her other hand, he frowned seeing the bruise on the hand she used to punch him. "You should go see Sailor Mercury. That looks infected." _Shit, I must have let out a bit of Kyuubi chakra when I reinforced my skin. _

"Monster," Sailor Neptune whispered, standing in front of her lover. "You have outlived your usefulness. The Princess no longer needs you. The Queen sent us to kill you."

"Hmm, I didn't need you to tell me that," Naruto folded his arms over his chest and scowled. "This happens once every few months. Personally, I have no hard feelings towards you." _You did provide a good show. _

Naruto stood through a half hour explanation about why he was a hindrance to the Moon Kingdom. How he was a potential traitor. How he was a commoner. How he was a weakling (this part made him annoyed), and how a regular mortal had no place in the Council room.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked out of the blue. He looked at his watch. "I have to serve my daughter dinner. She likes her dodo birds cooked in a certain way that the chefs are unable to replicate. I'll probably have to marinate it now just so she doesn't throw it out later."

The two Sailors blinked at him in surprise. "You prepare her meals?"

"Of course, best way to avoid her being poisoned." He spat on his hand and gelled down a strand of spiky blond hair. "She thinks the chefs cook her meals, but I do."

"But..she throws away half of the food you make for her," Neptune said. "The Princess's appetite is legendary, but it's rather selective."

"I can imagine," Naruto said dryly. "But she does eat half the food I make, which is more than can be said for what other chefs make for her."

_"_How do you find time to serve her and make her dinner?" Uranus asked, not paying attention to her infected hand. "You'd have to be in two places at once."

"I have my ways, now, I ask again." He cleared his throat. "Are we done?"

The two Senshi looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Good." Before they could move he gave the two senshi a vicious right hook that slammed the two to the ground. They made a large crater as their heads penetrated the floor. Naruto bent down to collect their broken teeth. _Another two for the Senshi teeth monument. I'll have enough to build my own Crystal teeth castle soon._

A Kage Bunshin appeared behind him. Naruto turned to the clone. "Take care of them and do not, I repeat, do not molest them." He looked the construct in the eye. "I'll know if you do."

The Clone saluted him with a monstrous, untrustworthy grin. "Yosh, Boss!"

* * *

"You are late, Ruto," Serena said. _What else is new? What the hell do you do in your spare time? Hmm, probably foiling my plans before they even start. _"The other Princesses arrived with their servant's ages ago!"

She pointed to the other Senshi sitting on their seats in the arena, each wearing the native dresses of their planets.

Naruto whistled appreciatively at Jupiter's dress, which looked like a skimpy green swimsuit.

"Disgusting." The Moon Princess let the taller boy guide her through the roaring crowd. "No wonder the other Sailors find you disgusting. If I didn't know you were gay, I'd have thought you a pervert."

"Your observations are as astounding as usual," Naruto said dryly. "How long do you plan to watch today? The Imperial Ball is tonight." Naruto glared at a noble who almost pushed the Princess, making said person yelp and jump. "Your mother would be rather angry at me if you were to be late."

"I know that," the Princess said, taking a seat beside Sailor Jupiter. "I am the one who always gets yelled at." _How come all the other Princesses punish their servants and not the Princess? Why just me! It's not fair._

Naruto shrugged. "As it should be."

Before the Princess could respond to that the crowd started clapping. Serenity turned to look at the person entering the arena and blushed.

The knight in black armor was beautiful. His face was feminine, his build sleek, and his hair darker than the night. He stood tall and proud with a regal disposition which was further aggrandized by the way he accepted the applause of the crowd.

"Arrogant bastard," she heard Ruto mutter, but didn't respond since she was enthralled by the knight's beauty.

"Prince Endymion," Jupiter said, huskily. "He's a cutie, isn't he?" Jupiter ignored Ruto and looked at the gawking teen. "But you know all about that, don't you hon?"

The Princess blushed and turned her face away from the grinning brunette. "I was just watching the match."

"The match hasn't even started," Ruto said tiredly. "You just like his face."

"Speak when you're spoken too!" the Princess shrieked, getting some of the other nobility in the crowd interested in their conversation.

Ruto turned to face them and shut them up with a rumbling growl that warned them of danger.

They turned back to what they were doing before.

_Scary, how does he do that? _"So, I am allowed to look, aren't I?" she defended. "No harm in it, is there?"

"No, not at all," Jupiter said cheerfully, she turned to Naruto who was looking at the Dark Prince with murder in his eyes. "But I wouldn't advertise who you desire when a certain someone is around."

_Don't I know it. _Serenity rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match. The Prince was easily the better than his opponent. _Sword fighting is primarily Earthen. _

"Is that the Princess?" Someone said. "You know…the one fathered by…"

"Look at her hair..its blond..isn't it supposed to be silver?"

"She looks so…human."

"Does she even have wings?"

Princess Serenity closed her eyes to shut out the words. _Do not let this bother you. You're too old to let it make you angry. Calm down, Serenity. _

They were talking about how different she was from the other residents of the Moon. Unlike her ancestors before her she did have the trademark silver hair and bleached pale skin. She wasn't as tall as her mother, or nearly as composed.

People thought she was sick, that she had some kind of disease but it turned out to be a genetic disorder of the strangest kind. The Queens of the past had mated with races from all over the solar system, yet not one of them gave birth to a child that looked like the other race. The genes of the Moon race were dominant.

They didn't have a recessive trait in their body. Everything from their silver hair to their crystal blue eyes would be passed on to their offspring.

They created near perfect clones, so perfect that many scientists wondered if the Queens secretly underwent mitosis. Which, in hindsight, made sense. That theory was disproven when a certain spy from the Dark Moon declared that the Queens really did have male consorts.

_Father…would things be different if you were here? _She clenched her silk dress in her hands hating herself for getting sentimental.

Then she heard someone screaming and turned to face the direction she heard where the voices came from. _Oh, no. Ruto must have heard them._

She tried to stand up, but Sailor Jupiter put a hand to her shoulder, stopping the smaller girl in her tracks. "Let him handle it." Jupiter smirked. "You keep thinking he's just a normal servant, but he's a lot more. " Her eyes looked wistfully at Ruto. "You know he really cares about you."

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Jupiter and the Moon Princess looked up to see an angry noble of the Earth pointing his finger at the boy.

"Do you accept?"

Serenity groaned. _He's going to get killed. _

_

* * *

_

Jedite sneered at the servant before him. The miscreant had the nerve to come up to him and tell him to flat out shut up. They weren't doing anything wrong. The Sky General and his companions were commenting on the Moon Princess's unusual looks. It wasn't like they were calling her ugly, it should have been a compliment.

_But this jerk just had to come up here. Insult me in front of all my friends and tell us to shut our mouths. There is something wrong with him. _

Jedite wasn't one to use violence and he was going to let this mistake go, but the servant had the gull to gesture for a private word. Then when they were alone the boy, Ruto, whispered in his ear. "Talk about the Princess again and I'll gut you like a fish. General Sky Pussy."

Jedite was out for blood.

* * *

"You don't have to do this for my honor," the Moon Princes said tiredly. "He didn't say anything bad. I just over reacted."

Naruto grunted. _He didn't mean to say anything, but I heard the contempt in his voice. He thinks you're a freak. I hate people like him_. "Can you pass me that sword, Princess."

The Princess rolled her eyes and handed Naruto a thin samurai style sword. "Its awfully small, isn't it?" she asked. "Wouldn't you want something bigger?"

Naruto tested out the balance and shook his head. "No, this one is perfect." He put the sword back in its sheath and looked to where the door was. "I guess I am heading out."

Princess Serenity was worried for the boy. "Are you sure you can fight him? He's one of the Four Sky Generals of the Earth," she said, "They say he's about as strong as Mars."

Naruto snorted. "If that's his limit, I am sure I'll be okay." He chuckled and stood up, patting the Princess on the head.

"Again, stop touching me. You are making me mad!" She said. "I hate you. You're so annoying."

"I've heard it before," Naruto laughed. _Well, she does have her adorable side. It's times like these that remind me why I am still here. Glad to know that little girl from long ago isn't lost._

"Do you have a plan?" she asked, looking hopeful. "That's why you accepted right?"

Naruto nodded. "Think about how he made you sad. Then channel my anger into these fists." He raised his fists to show them to her. "Good plan?"

* * *

Queen Serenity folded her hands under her chin as Jedite was beaten severely, within an inch of his life, while a crowd of millions watched on. Despite the brutality of the situation the crowd did not command for an end of the match. Even after the General's left arm was cut off with a small samurai sword.

One would imagine the medics would have rushed to the scene, but Jedite fought well past that point.

Up until his both his legs were sliced off from the ankles.

"You don't look well, Sailor Uranus," Queen Serenity commented. "Do you need to see the medics?"

"No, I will be fine," the blond replied. "It just caught me off guard."

_I would imagine. Your reports boast high achievements against the enemies on the outer edge of our solar system, but they don't display the kind of savagery you see before you. _The Queen closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the Sky General reduced to blubbering infant. "How is Neptune?"

The woman's face paled. "She does not like seeing things tortured." She glared at the calm form of Naruto, who didn't look bothered by the claps around the arena. "My Queen, why do you keep him around? Why is he is so close to the Princess? Why not send an army to wipe him out? I don't understand."

"Uranus, do you not think I've tried that?"_ I've done that and more. _She turned away from the Uzumaki to look at her most loyal servant. "He has managed to evade all my assassins, soldiers, accidents, and calamities." _It's almost like he has a spy telling him beforehand, before I get a chance to spring a trap on him. _

The Sailor did not look convinced. "My Queen, I find that difficult to believe." She pointed to the boy, who was currently being yelled at by a fuming Princess. "You don't even warn your daughter of the danger she is in being near him."

The Queen's lip curled, she wanted to agree with Sailor Uranus, but she couldn't. Uzumaki was many things, good and bad, but he wasn't dangerous to Princess Serenity. She wouldn't admit it out load but he was the perfect caretaker. He took his job seriously. He put the girl's life above his own, a character trait that was very rare in the Moon Kingdom.

In a civilization filled with immortals, dying was one of the worst fears they had to deal with. They could always have a second child, no problem, but dying was so final. As a result people valued their life more than they did their offspring. The Queen was aware that many of the people of the other planets, especially the ones that didn't have a Senshi, loved their children more than themselves, but that wasn't the way of the Inner Planets.

"Please, do not take this as an insult?" the Sailor bent on one knee and looked at the ground. The Queen raised her eyebrow but didn't do anything else to hide her surprise. This particular senshi was proud. The blond looked up to the Queen, her eyes pleading. "Please tell me, Queen Serenity, that you are not starting to develop feelings for the beast."

The Queen's eyes lit up in anger. _You dare ask me that? Who are you to question your master? Think to patronize me when you cannot control your sexual urges. You think I don't know about you and Neptune? _ "You would do well not to breach this subject" _If you value your life._

The warning she gave her was ignored. "You deserve much better." The Queen's eyes narrowed. _Oh like you? _"I am so sorry that he touched you, My Queen." _If he didn't the Princess wouldn't be born, fool._ Uranus reached out to touch the Queen's hand. "If it was us…we are more than willing to serve."

_Why does this not surprise me? _"Your offer is duly noted, and need I require your, er, services, you will be the first to know."

Sailor Uranus's face blushed and she tried to kiss the Queen's hand, but the taller woman pulled it away. It wouldn't do to encourage her, and she knew it. She didn't have a problem with girl on girl love, but when it came to her romantic life, she preferred it to be nonexistent. If the Queen wanted, she could have every Senshi in her bed, minus Pluto, with the snap of her finger, but she chose not to abuse her power like that.

The Queen knew full well what kind of problems resulted from sharing a bed with a Senshi. The Sailors worshiped the ground she walked on, they were more than willing to please, and that was the problem. These woman were supposed to be soldiers, not slaves. They worked for the state, not for her, but the more time they spent around her, the more they lost sight of that goal.

Mars was becoming truly obsessive. Ever since she became Queen, Sailor Mars chewed anyone who tried to make a move on her. If this kept up, she would have to let the Sailor go. She didn't want to, but understood she would have to.

Lately, the only reliable constant in her life was the boy Uzumaki Naruto. She could at least depend on him to be alive at the end of the day, and expect him to always be around the Princess.

_He's closer to the Princess than I am._ Her face darkened_. Serenity has never asked me to play the Sailor Game with her and she never talks to be so freely. Just look at him, gloating, pretending like he doesn't care how angry this makes me. Do you not think I also care about my daughter? I care about her more than you possibly could, boy._

She stood up, making the kneeling Uranus follow her. Her hands trembled when she remembered those days when the Princess was seven, when she would run around pretending to be a senshi, while Naruto pretended to be an evil demon who was out to conquer the Moon Kingdom_. How close to the truth you are, daughter of mine, you have no idea. _

She turned her pale face around, her crescent moon glowing in the moonlight, to look at the boy guide her angry daughter away from the tournament, while Sailor Jupiter and Venus followed suit. "Uranus, leave me. I have to prepare my dress for the ball." The Queen's face looked thoughtful, and she smiled. "Make sure the boy is not able to attend."

* * *

"Are you trying to make me look like a blood thirsty Princess?" Serenity screeched, her fist beating on Ruto's chest_. Idiot! Idiot! You almost killed one of our allies! Are you trying to get executed? _"Don't ever do that again!"

"I make no promises, Princess," Naruto said, wiping blood off his fists. He used a white hanker chief to scrub left hand, then right. He looked at the Princess carefully. "I tend to get violent when people disrespects my charge."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

An awkward silence met this admission. "We aren't friends, we aren't family, we aren't anything." The Princess sighed. She turned away from him and entered her room. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I won't need you after next year."

"You've been saying that everyday since you were seven years old," Naruto said, placing his bloody handkerchief back in his pocket. He put his hands over his blond hair and wiped it down. "Yet here I am."

"I mean it this time!" Her face blushing. "I was young then."

"You are young now," Naruto pointed out.

"But I am not a child anymore!"

"You will always be a child to me," Naruto said. An awkward silence fell between the two. "Always."

Princess Serenity let out a frustrated growl and charged into her room. She hated this. She hated the way the boy acted like a parent. She had met other caretakers and they were nowhere near as annoying as her Ruto.

* * *

Jedite was swearing vengeance to the Princess's servant. The man who cut off his legs, the man who took his arm, and the who was currently a threat to the Dark Kingdom. Why a threat? Because it took a Senshi level warrior to take down someone of his caliber. Jedite was trying to think about how to take the boy down without anyone being the wiser, but was coming up with blanks.

"Jedite, why have you called us here?" a tall man in a grey suit asked. The man had the same silver hair as Jedite, only longer, falling down to his shoulders. "This better be important."

Jedite told them about Ruto, and how he had completely humiliated him in front of the planets. The three Sky Generals, looked at the injured general suspiciously trying to figure out if the scars on his arms and legs were self inflicted.

It appeared as if Jedite had sliced off his limbs and reattached them together in a hastily done job.

The topic of Ruto troubled them. The four of them had recently joined the Court of Beryl, a peasant who was quickly gaining power in the Earth. She was planning a surprise attack on the Noble Courts tonight, If the Queen of the Moon was employing an assassin to protect the Moon Princess, it would put a dent to their plans.

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Nephrite, a man with wavy brown hair asked. "If Ruto is as danger as you say, he must be eliminated."

* * *

Naruto put on his disguise outside of the Palace, watching for any signs of security. Security that could catch him at any rate.

So far there didn't seem to be any, despite the vast number of guards posted on strategic points in the kingdom. There were far too many ways for the ninja to enter the palace without being seen and it was a matter of working out which was the best option.

The Queen was trying to keep him away from this ball, that was clearly obvious, but the shinobi would be damned if he let her get her way. She may have been the mother of his child, but she wasn't his wife.

He didn't have any obligations to her, aside from the oath he swore, and she didn't have any obligation to him, aside from the vague promise she swore. Somehow Naruto doubted that she would keep her end of the bargain, if the assassins he had to deal with for the past fourteen years were an indication.

Still, that wasn't the biggest worry. What vexed Naruto were the Generals he saw in the tournament. It didn't make sense for them to be here, they were supposed to be back on the Earth. Queen Beryl was gaining in power and it seemed far too unrealistic for the Earth's defense to be in this ball of all places.

_It's almost as if the Earth has already been taken over_. He shook his head. He was jumping to conclusions. _Whatever, not my problem if Queen Beryl's got the Earth in her grasp. Better that elf than this fairy. _

_

* * *

_

Queen Serenity made a curt bow to everyone who entered her halls who greeted her. Her neck was quickly getting sore but she ignored it. Protocol demanded that sacrifices be made and she was more than willing to make it if her daughter's ball were to succeed.

It was hard to believe that fourteen years from today that Princess Serenity was born. How time flies. She put her hand under her chin and thought about that day Uzumaki Naruto charged into the medical section of the palace and almost killed anyone who got close.

He seemed so protective of her back then, no, that wasn't right. She knew that he was protective of the girl in her belly. That was always what it came down to. He cared deeply for the girl, far more than he could ever care for him. Queen Serenity did not mind this of course, she preferred it even. She had enough followers at her disposal and adding another wouldn't do much in the way of making her self esteem any larger.

What would having Uzumaki Naruto's love do for her anyway?

It wasn't like she was lacking of men. True, she could never attach herself to a man, for fear of the political favoritisms it might show to the clan or political group the individual might represent, but she didn't particular care.

She was a ruler of a vast empire that controlled billions upon billions of races, and her empire was only getting larger.

Her major threats had been sealed long ago, and all that was left was to destroy this Queen Beryle who was becoming a dangerous political force on the Earth. If Queen Serenity had been like her mother, she would have sent a team of Senshi to massacre the Earth, but she preferred politics to fighting, something that her two most loyal senshi, Uranus and Neptune, did not always agree with.

"My Queen, you seem to be in deep thought," a voice said from beside her. "What bothers you, if I may be so bold to ask?"

The Queen held in her surprise, seeing the tallest woman in her court. She tried not to grip her scepter too harshly. The long green hair, the dark purple dress, a pair of wooden sandals, and that dark complexion.

The Queen could recognize her a world away.

"Nothing, Princess Pluto," the Queen said, trying not to show the annoyance she felt being around this particular individual. "I am just wondering where Uzumaki is."

"I find that bit difficult to believe, "Pluto said, giving the Queen spectacular smile. "Considering how you banned the man from attending."

The Queen didn't falter, she returned Princess Setsuna's smile with her own. Her fairy wings fluttered behind her innocently as she took a step towards the woman. They were about the same height so the Queen didn't have to tilt her head up to look her in the eye. "He isn't a man, Princess Setsuna. He's but a petulant child that refuses to let go."

"It is difficult to let go of your child, is it not?"

"It would be, if the child belonged to him."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed quickly and returned to their previous state. Those crimson eyes looked at the Queen with intense hatred, making the Queen wonder if she needed to kill this woman before the night was done.

It wouldn't do to have someone with such vast power to oppose her.

Queen Serenity did not hate Setsuna. Pluto was arguably the most loyal senshi in the entire universe. The problem was that Setsuna was not loyal to Queen Serenity, she was loyal to the Silver Millennium. She was loyal to an ideal, to a dream of a better place for everyone within the galaxy. If need be, she might even kill the Crystal Queen, if that is what it took for the Silver Millennium to flourish.

The Sailor Senshi had captured ninety percent of the galaxy, but who would they fight after that was done? Surely the empire would have to be divided into segments for the eight senshi to control, but how much of the empire did Pluto want to conquer?

As a daughter of the Underworld, Sailor Pluto was both an equal and opposite of the Queen. She was a paradox in Queen Serenity's eyes, since the Princess could, and probably should, have been her enemy for the crown.

But Princess Setsuna didn't seem to be after the crown.

"Why are you so concerned about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pluto's smile grew wider, looking almost predatory. "I want him."

She was after Uzumaki Naruto.

It was at that moment that the gates of the Grand Ball burst open. Letting in a figure draped in white

* * *

_Perfect._ The figure draped in white smiled at anyone who looked her way. Her pearly white teeth shone even among the crystals lining the walls, floors, and ceiling of the palace. She curtsied to the higher nobility, who bowed back in return.

The girl's eyes were focused on the Queen, standing beside her throne, who looked back at her with surprise. If the girl felt those silver eyes look at her, she didn't acknowledge it, she simply kept walking. No one seemed to stop her, even as she parted through the ranks of courtiers who were trying to win the Queen's favor.

They appeared afraid to go near her, too much in awe of her appearance.

Soon the figure was in front of the Queen. She bowed at the waist. "Greetings, my Queen Serenity."

The Queen eyes was still too shocked at the girl's appearance to do more than just stare.

* * *

Pluto took a step back to watch the performance of the girl in the long flowing white dress. "Well done," she muttered. _You continue to amaze me, even when we are at the brink of war. _

The girl in front of the Queen looked almost identical to Princess Serenity, save the whisker marks. She looked like she could be her older sister, if not her mother. She even wore the royal gown of the Moon Family, showing her place in their society. The problem was, no one had ever seen a girl like her.

Worse, there had never been a member of the Moon family with three striped whisker marks. Marks like the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, who had long thought to have died fourteen years ago. Pluto suspected that the courts were probably wondering what that meant, and how it could affect them.

Naruto didn't tell Pluto his plan of entering the ball without causing a scene, fearing that she might tell the Queen, but he did give hints that it would be very, very discreet.

Pluto snorted thinking about Uzumaki Naruto's version of discreet. Coming into the ball looking a long lost twin of the Moon Heiress, he was practically begging to be executed for such insolence.

* * *

"May I have this dance," the blond haired girl asked. She took the shocked Queen's hand and kissed it.. This caused the Queen to look startled, but only for a fraction, before the same cold fire was back in her eyes. Fire like ice, ready to freeze her within a moment's notice. "I've come a long way for the chance."

The girl tried not to smirk as the Queen's cool glare bore into her. The girl felt the killer intent radiating from her like the blazing sun. She smiled harmlessly at the Queen, showing rows of perfect teeth. Her flawless whiskered face made a cute expression, emphasizing her innocence and her light blue eyes opened ever so slightly to show how young she looked.

This was all to appear perfectly harmless to the crowd. If the Queen attacked her now the members of the royal family of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter would be startled by the brief act of violence. The Queen was in a delicate situation right now, she had ignored the advice of the councilors and had this ball, even if it left many of the planets vulnerable for an attack.

"Why do you want to dance," the Queen asked, her voice calm, "when there are so many eligible gentleman who are willing to take my place?"

"Because I do not like men," the girl said, sounding petulant. "And I am not satisfied with just any woman." Her breath was hot and the Queen could feel the spell of a powerful illusion, but she cleared her mind easily.

"Who are you?"

"Give me this dance, and you will find out." With barely a pull the Queen was lifted off her delicate feet and onto the middle of the dance floor. The girl's grip was strong, so strong the Queen couldn't let go. She looked around to see if any of the guards were stopping this, but noticed that the guards were occupied, all of them talking to blond haired woman of different shapes and sizes.

Once the two were in the middle of the ball room music started to play. The melody was a lullaby she had once heard Uzumaki Naruto play to her daughter one night. Unlike the lullaby from the musical star, this lullaby was played using pianos and a group of violinists. The Queen wondered if she even hired more than three violin players because there were groups of them, all with identical blond hair.

"Shall we begin, my Lady?" the girl asked, her eyes looking at her with ice. The girl wrapped her slightly tanned arms around the Queen's waist and brought her forward. The Queen automatically put her own hands around the smaller girls' waist and soon they were ballroom dancing.

This was the cue for the other nobles to do the same since the two blonds, one platinum, one cherry, who looked at one another with furious intent, did this first. " Did you really think I wouldn't be able to enter this Palace without ruining my little girl's birthday?" the girl's voice sounded almost exactly like the Moon Princess's. "Honestly, I thought you'd have known me by now."

The Queen's cold face turned, if possible, even colder. "You…I can't believe you would go so far just to spite me." The woman grit her teeth, trying not to scream. "Did you have to make a scene? Couldn't you have just snuck in as a waiter?"

The girl laughed causing her expansive bosom to rise and fall. The bounciness of those breasts grated the Queen's nerves. "As I said before, you really don't know me at all." The Moon Princess-look-alike twirled the self-proclaimed Goddess around once, catching her in a harsh grip that no one seemed to notice. She lowered her full lips to the Queen's ear. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Don't you remember our meeting? I came in with a bang, and I haven't stopped since."

The Queen's wrapped her hands around the blonde's delicate waist and pierced her nails into it. The last Uzumaki didn't seem to mind and looked back at her with something akin to violence but the Queen would not be cowed. "What do you want?" It was now the Queen's turn to twirl the smaller blond, and catch her. "Surely you didn't go to all this trouble just to dance with me."

Naruko's eyes looked knowingly at her. "I think you are aware why." The girl put the Queen's head on her shoulder, whispering bitter words into those doll like features. "Our daughter is seeing that Earth Prince, she says she's in love with him."

The Queen had to bite down the bile that seemed to be coming from the pit of her stomach. "No, you're lying." Earthlings were an inferior race, true, but that wasn't the main reason they were an issue. "Not when the planet is having a civil war."

Uzumaki smiled grimly. "I don't think the Moon Princess cares one way or the other about politics. She seems to be living in her own world." Naruko put her hand on the Queen's cheek, making the woman flinch. "Just like someone else I know."

The Queen pulled away from the girl and glared defiantly at her. Anger sizzled from her very core_. He touched me, I let him touch me._ She tried to rein in the fury she felt at being handled like that and managed to control an outburst. "I think we are done, today."

"I don't think we are," the girl said, closing her eyes, giving her another perfect smile. "I don't think we'll ever be done." The girl turned away and walked towards a pompous looking Sailor Pluto.

The Queen wanted to rip the grin off the green haired Senshi's face, she wanted to stab her scepter into the Senshi's guts, she wanted to tear those dark crimson eyeball out from that beautiful face, but all she could do is look coldly as the boy, no, man, who was the father of her child, walk into the arms of a possible enemy.

* * *

"This kingdom is going to fall tonight, isn't it?" Naruko asked, her blue eyes looking solemn. "Everyone here is going to die, aren't they?"

Pluto sighed. "You already know the answer. Why make me break my oath just to confirm your suspicions?"

"Why not? There is always a chance you'll give me an answer that doesn't sound like it came out of a fortune cookie," Naruko said, grimacing. "The way you talk, it's little wonder the Queen wants you dead."

"I think there is another reason the Queen might want me dead," Pluto said, her eyes darkening. "And it has nothing to do with politics."

Naruko didn't care to hear the rest of Pluto's response, she turned to face the Moon Princess, who was dancing with the Earth Prince.

The last Uzumaki didn't understand the girl's attraction to the boy. Pluto informed her that the Prince declared his undying love for her, and the Princess did the same. That didn't seem to make sense to the ninja, who thought that love was more than just a physical attraction. After all, the Queen was absolutely gorgeous, but he hated her and she hated him. Their hatred was mutual and the sooner the other one was wiped off the face of the Moon, the better.

The Earth Prince had only known the Moon Princess for a few hours and it was love at first sight. This made Naruko laugh and scoff at the sheer stupidity at the two. Did the boy even understand her true personality? Had the Prince ever seen Serenity when she was angry? Did he even know her favorite color? Did he even know her pet name (Usagi)? Did he even care?

Naruko was suspicious of the Prince's motives, but Pluto assured her that the Prince was just a simpleton, just like his uncle.

"He's not a bad boy," Pluto said, dryly. "Your daughter could do worse."

"But she could also do better," Naruko said, sounding tired. "Much, much better."

Pluto nodded but didn't say anymore on the subject. "I have to go."

"Before this place is razed to the ground you mean?" Naruko said in a mocking voice, shoeing the taller girl away. "Get as far away from the action as possible, eh?"

Pluto didn't answer. The green haired princess took a step towards the pig tailed girl and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. If Naruko felt uncomfortable from this gesture, she didn't show it.

"This is the last time I am going to see you." Her face looked uncomfortable, her pink lips troubled. "Do you want a kiss?"

Naruko put her finger to the taller girl's lips."Can I trade in that case for saving my little girl?"

Pluto looked away.

Naruko got her answer. "Then I am sorry." She turned away from the Senshi, letting the illusion fall. Slowly he transformed back into his butler garbs, his tanned skin a stark contrast to the light colors of the Hall.

He turned his face around one last time, his fanged teeth bared at her. "I don't want to ever see your face again."

Pluto's mouth tightened, she clenched her fingers around her scepter, her expression looking almost hurt. "Then this is goodbye."

Naruto didn't turn around this time, he kept walking. "I guess so."

It was then that the earth beneath the Palace shook, and the very roof of the Palace shattered like glass as a maniacally cruel laugh filled the air.

* * *

Queen Beryl's rage was explosive. Like a beast howling to the moon the Queen howled to the darkness, letting it answer her call. The creatures of the night came to her summons, answering her pain, answering her shouts of vengeance.

For years she had struggled to bring the forces of the Earth together to fight the Moon Kingdom and for years she was waiting for a chance. A chance for the foolish Queen Serenity to slip her defenses.

She was beyond overjoyed when her servant, Jedite, confirmed that every important nobility of the Planet Courts was attending the ball, but furious when she heard that the Moon Princess was seducing the Earth Prince.

The Earth Prince belonged to Queen Beryl. He was the final obstacle to obtaining the Earth. Many knew of her power, but she did not have the political legitimacy that the Prince of the Blue Planet had. It didn't matter if the Prince was a simpleton who was willing to let his planet be invaded by the Moon kingdom, the fact of the matter was that the Earthlings seemed to love him.

To add insult to injury that the boy stood in the way of her rule, he had to run off and fallen in love with the Moon Princess of all people! _Was the idiot trying to get them killed? Didn't the boy realize the political suicide he was invoking? Didn't he know that one wrong move and the God Queen would be down on them like a wolf on a den of helpless pups?_

No. That was the problem. The idiot Prince did not realize any of this at all. The boy thought with his penis, not with this mind and tonight the Queen was going to set that matter straight.

"Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite!" she screamed, leveling her scepter into the Earth, tearing a void in space. "Get the demons in positions! Fail me and you will die."

The Sky Generals, once loyal to the foolish Prince, didn't hesitate to kneel and bowed their heads, before teleporting. Queen Beryl's crimson eyes glowed as she tore the fabric of time and space as he made a wormhole for the millions of Youma in her disposal to enter the Moon Kingdom.

The demons smashed onto the Palace grounds and literally shook the floor with their power. The Queen laughed loudly, allowing her enormous bosoms to heave and bounce like a tsunami. Her purple dress could barely contain her shuddering body as it trembled with power.

Tonight all her plans would succeed. Tonight after years of pain and struggle the Elvin Queen would finally destroy the Moon Kingdom, the last threat to the Earth. It didn't matter if history would paint her as an evil being, it didn't matter if there was a chance that she would be massacred today, all that matter was this chance.

This small chance that she could finally kill the all powerful Goddess, Queen Serenity.

"But first I have to take Princes Moran back to the Earth," she muttered, blasting another way of dark energy into the sky to release the gigantic Demon Queen Metalia . "With any luck the Moon Princess will be nearby."

* * *

"Just where do you think you are going!" a voice called out. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest for conspiracy against the Moon Kingdom!"

Naruto didn't look back to hear the rest.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Not this bullshit, again," Naruto muttered, replacing himself with a vase as he leaped out of the castle windows, shattering the glass as he did so. It looked much more impressive this way. "Don't these idiots ever stop?"

"Probably not, boss," a clone said, jumping down from the roof. "Still, they could be useful."

"You have a plan?" Naruto asked. "Think you can take care of them?"

"Yeah, I think I can." The clone grinned and ran to the direction of the two Senshi.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Sailor Neptune said, raising her hand. "Or in the name of Neptune we will-,"

"Oi, bitch. Shut the fuck up and listen to me," the clone said, not losing his smile. It pulled out a camera, inserted a blue ray and tossed it to Sailor Uranus who caught it effortlessly. "Take a look at it, why don't ya?"

After doing just that the blond haired senshi crushed the camera with her fist. She howled in rage and fury, stomping the camera to little pieces.

The clone laughed at the sight. "Oi, you don't get it do ya?"

The two senshi glared at the foul mouthed creature.

"We made several copies."

The two senshi looked horrified.

"And we got them ready to release." The clone looked thoughtful. "Unless you do a little favor."

The two were afraid to ask what kind of favor the creature wanted.

"Nothing fancy, just watch out for the Moon brat," it said, instantly coming towards the two. "Do that, and we'll delete the million copies we have on order."

Uranus's fist slammed into the creature turning it into smoke.

* * *

"So this is where you were," Naruto said, laughing at the ready forms of the Senshi. "Odd, I expected you pretty soldiers to be in the ball dancing it up with the best of them."

"You must be so pleased that you are wrong," Sailor Mercury said mockingly. Despite her expression Naruto could see the relief on her face. "They are almost here."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sent out his sage chakra into the environment get a number. "310,010, that's the number."

Sailor Mercury turned pale. "I-I see." She didn't ask how he got this number. The boy, now a man, had his way of keeping tabs on his opponents. "Then we'd better get ready."

"I suppose so," Naruto said, pulling out a black kunai from his pocket. He pulled out a black knife from his other pocket and started sharpening the kunai, sending metal sparks into the air. "We've got about a minute before the first wave gets here, you want me to take care of the Generals?"

The Sailors looked at each other. "No, we can deal with them. How good are you with uncountable odds?" Mercury said, trying to do the calculations for success in her head. "What I am saying is, how much time can you buy us?"

Naruto thought about it. "Enough time for you to evacuate the Moon Princess."

Mercury figured that was the case. Naruto only cared about one person in this place. Her face softened. "So we're working together are we?" She missed the twitch in his eye. "Never thought this would happen did you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've had stranger enemies turn friends, believe me." A flash of Gaara, Haku, and Sai appeared in his mind. "Been there, done that." He looked at Mars. "Any chance Mars won't kill me while my back is turned?"

Mercury grimaced. "Probably not."

* * *

Princess Serenity held the Earth Prince in her arms as his life went out. _No, don't leave me alone._ "Please, hold on."

The Simple Prince smiled sadly as blood trickled down his lips. "I can't." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please, run." His eyes slowly darkened, and the life was snuffed out.

"Noooo!" she screamed, her heart breaking. "Noooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Queen Beryle looked at the site in horror as the Moon Princes glowed a powerful silver as something inside of her broke apart. "She's going to kill herself, and take me with her!" she shouted. "Damn you girl, I will not let my life be snuffed out by the likes of you!"

Queen Beryl raised her weapon for the death blow. "Fare well, Moon Princess."

* * *

A Naruto clone ran towards the screaming girl. "Hurry up, damn it!" he screamed. His little girl was in trouble and he could sense a powerful signature up ahead. "Serenity don't do something stupid, just hold on!"

* * *

_I think I loved you. _

The Moon Princess looked at the person who carried her out of harm's way, she looked at Ruto, sweet simple Ruto. She smiled sadly at the servant.

"That was a close one," Ruto said, looking at her with intense worry. "Serenity, say something."

_I can't. _

"This isn't funny," Ruto's blue eyes started to water. "God, I was so afraid."

_You've always been afraid for me, but why? I've always been so mean to you._

"It's too late," Queen Beryl said, floating down to the ground. Her long red hair wrapped around her as she looked at the pitiful site of Princess and Servant. "She's lost the will to live." She scoffed at the girl bitterly. "Idiot girl, you truly loved him."

"No, No!" Ruto yelled. "I refuse to believe that!" Ruto carried the Princess in his arms and held her close. "She's mine, she's a fighter. She won't die!"

_What are you saying, silly Ruto. At a time like this_.

"You are nothing more than a servant," the Dark Queen chided, watching his darkening expression. "Nothing more than a caretaker. Leave the girl and make your escape, I've been known to be merciful, on occasion."

_That's right, I am dying. I want to die. I got the Prince killed. Let me die, Ruto. Run! Run, Ruto, run!_

"I-I can't run," Ruto said, his voice choking. "I can't leave without her…I can't even live without her."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "What is she to you?"

The clones body shook and the sheer misery on his face horrified the Queen. She'd never seen an expression of such intense anguish before. What exactly did this boy have to feel sad about? The Princess was well known for being a spoiled petulant child, she may have even grown up to be as monstrous as her mother, so why should he care?

The Queen repeated her question, this time pointing her scepter at the shaking boy. "I ask again what is she to you, Servant Ruto?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Everything."

_Everything…so sweet. You've thought that about me for real? After all this time. After all the times I told you to die. You still care. It was always you. I can't believe I've been so blind. Why! Why…I am sorry. I've never had a father, maybe that's why I turned out this way. No that can't be right, but yet that seems to close. Why is that? Why?... but sometimes I'd like to think that you were my.._. And the light in the Moon Princess's eyes disappeared.

So did the Kage Bunshin.

* * *

Queen Serenity heard a roar of such profound pain and misery that she fell to her knees. _Is that Naruto?_

She looked at the battle field in front of her. Her sire was clutching his head as red energy swirled around him, wrapping him in fine crimson fire. The fire looked to be pouring out of his skin, and the boy's eyes seemed to be turning feral, vicious, and inhuman. She'd never seen such a horrific transformation. His arms and legs were lengthening and the bones underneath his skin were coming out from his body.

His rib cage was expanding to the point that the bones stuck out from his chest. His head was covered in complete darkness. Eyes of a great demon sprouted from this darkness and his mouth began to open up to show a maw of sharp canine teeth. Six tails made of pure black energy swirled behind him, ending in sharp points. This caused the Youma he was fighting to run away in sheer terror only for the boy's long black arms to reach out and crush its skulls.

The Queen tried not to vomit as the last remnants of the boy's skin fell apart as a giant fox skull came up on the boy's head, followed by the bones of a wolf arms and legs. "I could never dream that you were this." The Queen stepped away from the battlefield as the creature let out a roar that scared away the Youma. "What happened for you to change this much?"

The Naruto-demon fell on four legs and looked around for prey. It roared at the onslaught of monsters and chased down the ones that ran away. Its maw bit down on the spines of the creatures that were trying to make a quick escape and pulled out the hearts of the youma that tried to attack it in large numbers.

The demonic fox opened its mouth and particles of intense gibbs free energy gathered around it to form a ball. Fission reactions caused the energy to collide to become more powerful as the exothermic energy started to build in the system, waiting to be released.

"My Queen, run!" Mars shouted from a distance. "He's going to fire a beam of –"

Black energy shot out of the beast's mouth roasting everything that go In its way. Queen's Beryl's forces tried to escape, but it was no hope as the creature just cooked them with its black flame thrower.

"Mercy!"

"We surrender!"

"Help us Queen Beryl!"

The cries of the demons were left unheard as the giant Naruto-like creature crushed, stomped, slammed, tore, and mauled everything that got in its way.

"He's enjoying it," the Queen realized in horror. "He's lost. Naruto's completely lost."

The Queen felt her own heart break seeing the mindless creature kill and kill. This wasn't her Naruto. Naruto was many things but he wasn't a remorseless killer. She couldn't recall one event where he killed for sport. He tried his best to avoid violence wherever he could and tried to set a good example for the Princess, despite her influence.

"My Queen, oh, my Queen," Uranus shouted from behind her. "Forgive me, but we couldn't protect her." The Senshi bowed on her hand and knees. "I am sorry but the Princess is dead."

* * *

Queen Beryle cried out in fury watching her forces get decimated by the giant fox like creature that was quickly growing a seventh tail. _Did the Moon Kingdom employ their own Youma? Why wasn't I aware!_

The Elvin Queen floated up to highest point in the city, overlooking the carnage the demon fox was creating. She tried to stay out of the abomination's sight, hoping that it didn't decide to follow her. She had no experience handling greater demons and she preferred it that way. Minor creatures she could control was fine, but something like this was far beyond her league.

She hadn't sensed the power of Metalia yet, she feared that the Great Demon Metalia was hiding from this being as well, but promptly stopped thinking about such a horrible thought. There was no way that creature which was nothing more than a vicious, rapid animal could be on the same level as a Greater Demon.

"Generals, assemble!" she shouted. She watched as her four most loyal servants teleported in front of her, looking worse for wear. "Bring me that creature's head!"

Before she could make her final command she looked to the sky to see a thousand rays of light. Then looked down to see the Fairy Queen's wings expand to blot out the rays of the sun.

Jedite was the first to react. "The Moon Queen, she's done it. She's activated a sealing."

Not even Queen Beryl made a comment.

_

* * *

_

"Forgive me," the Queen said, tears falling down her face. "There is no other way."

The first thing to go was gravity. The artificial gravity that kept the kingdom stable vanished, and the buildings and dust were the first to be affected. Everything started to travel towards the artificial sky, which was slowly collapsing as Sealing Dimension opened up in the heavens.

The Sailor Senshi, now battered and bruised, floated up to the dimension, crying as they felt their life turn into pure balls of energy. They felt themselves turn into something more than just molecules bonded together, more than just cells, more than just electromagnetic particles, they left felt very essence, their souls.

The Queen didn't blink as her kingdom broke apart before her and into the dimension in the sky. It gathered the creatures of the Dark Kingdom and the nobles of the Silver Millennium. This was her final attack, and a suicidal one at that.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. "I will be the one to pay the price."

She looked at the form of fox-Naruto, who floated up into the dimension. Since he was in the very heart of the battle, he was going towards the place where the enemies would be sealed. The Queen let out a sob thinking the boy's cruel fate.

"I am going to seal you with the very creatures that will torture you until the seal collapses," she sobbed, "Naruto, I am so sorry."

She watched as the giant demon fox opened up its maw to tear apart the creatures that gathered around him, it was such a gruesome blood bath, but she didn't look away. She couldn't, she owed him this much.

"But what do you care?" she rubbed her eyes, "Serenity is gone, she was everything to you wasn't she?"

She heard another roar from the beast, as if the creature had heard her.

"Good bye," she closed her eyes, expanded her wings and let herself turn to dust. The last of her energy became fuel to power the Eternal Sealing Spell. _Maybe in another life, you and I could have been…_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up!"

A bucket of filthy water splashed on Naruto's face, prompting him to awaken. He looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. His arms and legs felt numb, as well as the rest of his body. He looked down to see his arms and ankles shackled to a cross, as well as his neck pinned with ropes.

"I've been waiting for this," the person who threw the bucket said. He stepped out o the shadow. "Do you remember me?"

Naruto tried to say something but his throat hurt too much, so he nodded.

Jedite smiled. "I am so glad." He summoned a sword from thin air. "You've foiled our attack." He walked towards the pinned Naruto. "I've been instructed to find out how, and why." He stabbed the sword into Naruto's stomach, causing the Biju container to scream out in pain.

"For the next hundred years I am going to be your Master," he stabbed Naruto through a lung, causing another groan of pain to escape. "You will call me, Master Jedite."

Naruto's tired blue eyes hardened and his glare was so intense that Jedite hesitated before pounding his face, and breaking his nose. "Don't look at me like that!" He pounded his nose again, and again, breaking it into little bits. "Do you hear me? You will obey! You will break! You will call me Master Jedite!"

Naruto's eyes turned to slits, his teeth turned to fangs, and his breath turned to death. He looked at the General, looked him real close and said, "No. You. Will. Call. Me.-."

Jedite screamed.

* * *

Please Review: I will answer your review ASAP, I promise. This is un-beta'd since I wanted to release it soon. Took a while to write this. Almost 16,000 words! The next chapter is the final chapter. It will be long, trust me. After this I will write another Naruto/Sailor Moon cross over. It won't be a sequel, but it will be more graphic, more violent, and much more slower in pace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.


	3. Shinobi Father

**Chapter Three**

Shinobi Father

* * *

Queen Beryl sat on her throne watching another battle to the death. In the sealed dimension underneath Antarctica this was the only sport one could participate in, not that she ever participated in such brutality, but she did enjoy watching the spectacle.

It was ruthless, gory, bloody, and chaotic.

The kind of things demons of the Dark Kingdom wanted to see.

This particular battle appealed to the demons greatly, since it was a battle of raw power and carnage. It was also a fight with an opponent with a great disadvantage, and, last but certainly not least, was a fight against a creature that wasn't a demon.

No. This was a battle between man and demon.

Queen Beryl grimaced watching the spray of blood rise into the air and rain down on the other creatures of the Dark Kingdom. These creatures reveled in cruelty and simply wanted more. It didn't seem to matter that the man who was in the middle of the battle continued to slaughter them, no matter how many he was stacked against, they just wanted to see a good show.

Worse yet, they wanted to participate in the show.

_Idiots, I am surrounded by thousands of these buffoons. _

Jedite, drop another dozen Youma into the pit. "Our gladiator is done with this lot."

The Dark Queen opened her palm, letting a burst of magic out from her long blue fingers. The magic swirled down to the pit where the many bodies of the severed and fallen Youma lay broken.

The Queen wanted to give the other dozen Youma sent into the pit a fighting chance. Metalia knew they were going to need it. Against a foe like Uzumaki Naruto every advantage available to them could mean the difference between life and death.

For some reason the Youma seemed to prefer death.

* * *

Time.

It was lost in this dimension.

When he first woke up in this place he had a sense of how many days he'd been the prisoner of the Dark Kingdom. He figured that it had to have been a year, maybe two years, maybe three, maybe four, but after a hundred years he'd lost count. The sun did not shine in this realm, nothing did. It was covered in a purple darkness that the Youma seemed to thrive on.

Naruto was a human, despite what the other creatures in this dimension tried to tell him. He didn't thrive in the dark energy that surrounded this place, nor did he feast on the flesh of the fallen fightersin the pit, he wouldn't stoop that low.

But sometimes, on nights when the hunger took him, he came close. Why not? There wasn't any food in this dimension, only demons. Female demons to be exact. He'd yet to see a single male in the area, aside from the four Sky Generals, and every one of them seemed more interested in each other than the thousands of girls that occupied this realm.

Naruto leaned against the walls of the pit and looked at the sky. Above him he could see another dozen Youma. They were going to come down to take a bite out of his flesh and absorb his spiritual energy.

That was their main source of food, biting his flesh was just for their amusement.

"You will lose today, Uzumaki," a snake woman said, slithering unto the wall. "We are the serpent sisters. We've seen how you fight, and we know how to counter it."

_Sure you do. _"Just shut up. I don't need to know the names of the things I crush underneath my feet."

The Snake woman glared down at him, and turned to face her sisters. They were mostly identical in appearance, only different in skin color. Some of them were blue, some red, some black.

To Naruto it didn't matter.

In a few moments they would be all dead.

That's what always happened. They always died. They came at him to steal his energy, and he came at them to steal their life. He'd wondered why Queen Beryl continued to play this game with her toys, but concluded that it wasn't Beryl who wanted this. It was the Youma.

The Youma desired violence, and the thrill of the hunt was a powerful aphrodisiac for some. _Probably why they need sex. _

It disgusted Naruto to see such vile creatures fall into a euphoria while they tortured him. They got off on it. _The Youma get off on the pain of others._

They were truly revolting monsters and he was stuck with them forever, or at least until the seal that Queen Serenity erected was down.

Suddenly the snakes lunged towards him, some digging into the ground, some wrapping their long snake tails around his arms, and others opening their maw to release a dark stream of acid.

Naruto opened his mouth to release a stream of wind and charged at the incoming chaos.

It would be over in thirty seconds.

* * *

"Hard to believe that he took down a third of forces, isn't it?" Nephrite said. "Looking at his pitiful state one would wonder why the Queen was initially so afraid of him."

"But she had good reason to be," Kunzite replied, floating down to Nephrite's level. "You've seen him when he first came into this place. He was destroying everything within striking distance." Kunzite glared at the man, Uzumaki Naruto, who was chocking a snake-woman to death. "Best to keep him like this, keep him a prisoner but make sure he's tired out from time to time."

Kunzite could feel the energy that the boy gave off when he used his attacks. All the Youma of the Dark Kingdom could. That is what they fed on. Without knowing what he was doing the boy was giving them a means to survive. "I shudder to think how we would extract human energy if he wasn't around."

Nephrite nodded. "But I shudder to think what will happen if he ever broke out of his chains. "

The two fell into an awkward silence, which was broken by a cry of mercy from the demons in the pit.

* * *

Naruto watched a tall man with long brown hair walk up to the bars. The man extended his arm, allowing a floating black jewel to absorb his energy. The blond haired man felt his life essence, and Kyubi chakra, slowly become part of the jewel. He tried to bring it back, but he couldn't.

So he just laid his enormous body on the walls of the prison and glared at the man.

The man glared back for a moment, and frowned. "You still haven't touched your meal." He pointed to the carcass of a Youma. "It's been two hundred years and you haven't eaten a single morsel of the food we've provided for you." The 2nd General sighed. "How exactly are you still alive?"

Naruto was alive because of the Kyubi chakra. It was providing him the energy he needed to maintain his body functions. Despite never touching any of the meals he'd been given, which mostly consisted of demon flesh, he'd managed to live out of sheer will power. it was painful at first to just live off the Kyubi chakra, but over time he'd gotten used to it.

There was one big disadvantage of the living off just energy.

He couldn't use his demon chakra to fight. He needed every last bit of it and without food he wasn't able to replenish any of the Human Chakra in his body.

He could already feel the fox demon inside of him slowly wasting away into nothing, and Naruto was afraid of what would happen to him when the day came that the beast's finite reserves were no longer available.

At the same time, he had a plan for the day when all the Demons of the Negaverse had his Chakra. Yet that plan was far, far away.

"Do you have any beef?" Naruto croaked, slapping away the Youma leg. He'd seen the leg on a particularly attractive female demon and didn't want any part of her in his body. "I might reconsider eating if you do."

Nephrite scowled. "Funny." He put the jewel back in his pocket. "Your life energy from today should keep our army fed for another few days. I'll be back to get another helping in a week. Try to stay alive until then."

"Why bother? What exactly do I have to look forward to if I live?" The man scratched his fuzzy beard. Naruto had aged, at least physically, over the course of a hundred years.

Nephrite shrugged and leaned against a wall. "For starters you might be able to escape."

"Hmm, not likely." Naruto shook his chains. "These energy sapping chains make it hard for me to perform my Art."

"Art? You mean murder," Nephrite replied dryly. "I wouldn't call tearing off Jedite's limbs a form of art. That day…whatever you did to him, he won't talk about it."

"You want to find out what I did?" Naruto asked, trying to smirk, it looked so wrong on his enormous face. "Come into this prison and I'll show you."

Nephrite stood perfectly still.

* * *

"Are you ready to finally serve me?" Queen Beryl asked. "Say yes and I will release you from this prison."

Naruto didn't bother answering her.

"Why do you continue to fight me?" She glared at the man's battered form. "I've told you many times that it need not be this way."

The blonde's blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "Oh? What are my other options."

"Serve me as my Fifth General." She made this sound like the best deal in the universe. "Join me as one my hands as I usher in a new age."

Naruto coughed. "You do realize we're trapped in this dimension for the next 10,000 or so years, right?" The man stood up to walk close to her, sniffing her strong musky scent. "Whatever deal you cut me might be forgotten between now and then."

"True, but I'd imagine that you are a man of your word," Queen Beryl pointed out. "You did spend fourteen years working under Princess Serenity…I wouldn't push that fate onto my worst enemies."

_Liar, think I'd honestly believe that?_ "Interesting, your worst enemies are six feet under. I find that to be a far worse fate."

"At least my enemies died with pride," Queen Beryl answered back, folding her long arms over his expansive bosom. " Look where you are! Don't you feel ashamed at your state?"

Naruto looked at himself. He looked awful, and probably smelled even worse.

His hair had grown to his shoulders, his arms had gone long and thin, there were probably dark circles under his eyes, and his muscles had degenerated to nothing. He looked at the Queen and saw that she looked exactly the same.

She hadn't aged a day, but he had.

_I don't get it. _He eyed the ageless Elf Queen's cleavage, then sighed. _Why have I changed so much physically, and they haven't? Could this be the effect of using the Kyubi as a source of food?  
_

Time in this dimension moved strangely, it seemed like nothing died of old age, they were either killed or eaten by the Youma.

_She's actually not bad looking if you look past he fangs and pointy ears._ "Why are you looking at me like that?" The Elf asked. She put a hand through her long red hair. "You've seen me before."

_Yeah, I've seen your cleavage before._ "Yes, but I am starting to wonder about your looks. I've always known you weren't human, so the age thing didn't bother me. But you aren't a demon either." Naruto's tired eyes looked at her with intensity. "Beryl, what are you?"

Beryl looked back at Naruto with ice. "I was once human." She stepped away from the cage. "But circumstances forced me to become what I am today."

_A whore to Metlia?_ "A half demon?"

Beryl glared daggers at Naruto, and the man decided not to push it. "I didn't have a choice. If I didn't do something my planet would have been invaded by the Moon Kingdom." She looked at Naruto with such passion and fury that the man couldn't help but pay attention. "You know very well what the Moon Kingdom is capable of. If I hadn't summoned the demons to enlist me in my quest, do you think I would have stood a chance?"

_Not one bit. _"Maybe, if you planned carefully."

Beryl paused, then smiled grimly. "You are a horrible liar." She put a hand on her light blue cheek. "That's probably why your precious Queen Serenity kept you around for so long."

"My precious Queen Serenity tried to kill me on a regular basis," Naruto replied. "She never accepted me."

"Why?"

_Because I would have taken my daughter far, far away from her poisonous city…but not before slitting her throat._ "Because I was also once human."

The Queen considered this and sighed.

"I am not evil."

"You have an evil laugh." _And a sinful body._

"You have an evil looking face," Beryl spat back, hotly. "Those jagged whisker marks and sharp teeth aren't exactly screaming 'Fairy King.'

Naruto had no answer to that. He tried not to laugh. _Point_.

"There is also the issue of your daughter." She snorted. "Are you really her father?"

_Sometimes I wonder. "_See the hair." He gestured to his long shaggy locks. "Where do you think she gets it from."

The Queen put up her hands in the air, as if to give up. "Forget I even asked. You never give me a straight answer." She shook her mane of exotic red hair. "It seems that diplomacy fails with you Moon Citizens."

The Queen walked away from the pit, and up the steps.

She stopped and turned around. "Remember, Uzumaki, my offer always stands. Serve me, and I will make you one of my Sky Generals."

Naruto waited for her to leave the prison, thought about the deal, and vomited the bile was holding in. _This is what I think of your deal_. "Work for the people who killed my daughter?" _I'll only work to kill you, Witch._

* * *

Thousands of years passed and Naruto was still no closer to escape. Beryl had been careful, she didn't let anyone into the cage, anyone who would allow him to escape.

Until one day..

Naruto picked his teeth, removing the buildup of filth that had managed to crawl its way in there. He looked at the endless black sky. He hated this place, hated it with a passion. But how could he leave?

Even if he left the cage he wouldn't be able to leave this Sealed Dimension.

Queen Serenity had _royally_ screwed him over this time.

The Four Generals stayed as far away from him as possible and the Youma only came to visit when they were hungry. They fed off his life energy, without giving any in return.

But that was part of his plan.

He estimated that within another year the life energy he'd been using from the nine tailed beast would no longer remain, and he'd die.

But he didn't want it to end like this. He couldn't let it just end like this. He wasn't naive enough to think that Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom killed his daughter, his daughter killed herself.

That was the problem.

He couldn't blame Beryl for her death, not exactly. She was a monster, true, but so was Queen Serenity. Both parties used genocide to provoke fear, and propelled their followers with ideals that only led to pointless destruction.

Over the past 10,000 years Naruto had been trying to understand the Dark Kingdom. The more he thought about the demons who lived here, the less sense they made. They were a cold, cruel race of monsters that lived to feed off life energy. Normally, they weren't even that bad if they got the food they need.

Queen Beryl purposely kept them hungry in order to control them. And Queen Beryl was being manipulated by the Great Demon Metalia. The Four Generals were on their own sides, and Naruto was getting a head ache just thinking about this group's Plan for World domination.

Whichever planet they managed to conquer would probably collapse due to the terrible governmental system of the Dark Kingdom.

_This enemy just has no organization_. _None whatsoever_.

How they managed to destroy the Moon Empire boggled Naruto's mind, though he had to admit that the Moon Kingdom was ruled by a leader who was just, if not more, insane than Queen Beryl.

* * *

"So, you are the infamous Na-Ruto," a voice said from the corner of his prison. Naruto glanced side ways to see a young man with a long silver pony tail. "You don't look like much."

_Neither do you._"And you must be Zoicite." Naruto didn't turn around from his spot, he was so tired. "Only a fool would come so close to my bars." The giant man frowned. " I can reach you, you know?"

"Try it," Zoicite said. "I'd destroy you."

Naruto huffed in a gust of air and stood up. He felt so weak, so tired. The Ninja could feel the last of the Nine-tails Chakra going into his heart to pump the last bit of energy it had left. He would die soon. He'd used up too much of the fox demon's energy. The fact that it lasted the past 10,000 years, as a source of food, was a miracle that he was grateful for.

He stood in front of Zoicite, looking at him snidely through the bars. "So, you're Kunzite's butt-bitch." He smiled at the young man's furious expression. "Heh, you're cuter than Queen Beryl."

Zoicite reached out into the bar to slap him. _Big mistake, oh god, what a mistake. _"Gottcha."

Naruto's large grimy hands had Zoicite's small feminine one. Zoicite tried to pull away, but Naruto would not let go. Zoicite tried to scream for help, but Naruto pulled his arm close to the bar, slamming his mouth onto the energy sapping steel. The pony tailed General was about to use a beam of black lightning, when another hand shot past the bar, cracking his entire body into the prison.

"Now…I may not be what I was 10,000 years ago, but I'm no idiot." The shaggy man twisted Zocite's hand, and stopped him from screaming by shoving a fist into his mouth. _You're going to be my ticket out of here, General Zoicite._

* * *

"General Kunzite, please, you have to take a look at this." A winged demon girl said. "This isn't going to be pretty."

Kunzite walked to a spot near the barrier of their prison. A year ago the Barrier to the Earth had weakened and the children of the Dark Kingdom could once again travel out of their Prison Dimension ,sealed in the bottom of the Arctic, and back to the Holy Land, which was now modern Japan.

The Dark General stood outside of the opened gate. It seemed like someone had sent a Youma into the state of Japan.

"Master Kunzite, please, this way. It's Master Zoicite…"

Kunzite saw the mutilated body next to the opened gate. His roar shook the foundation of the Dark Kingdom. Even Queen Beryl let a small tremor pass her defenses.

* * *

When Beryl discovered what happened, and who Zoicite let escape, there was a blood bath of monstrous proportions in the heart of the Dark Kingdom. Orders of finding Uzumaki Naruto were scrawled onto every message letters in the Dark Network.

"I want his head," the Queen ordered, "I don't care what you have to do, who you have to kill, which city you have to ravish, no one, absolutely no one, escapes the Dark Kingdom!"

The Youma were to apprehend him at all cost.

* * *

"Sir, hold on." A small girl with blue hair said, dragging a battered man through the rainy street. "My mother's clinic is just up ahead."

The girl wore a blue school uniform, fashioned to look like a sailor. Thick black glasses adorned her eyes, and a heavy bag was slung over her shoulder. Despite the weight she was carrying, she still took her time to drag the man.

This was a feat in itself since the man was more than twice her height, and probably weighed three time as much.

The girl, Mizuno Ami, had found the man in the middle of a Tokyo street. The little genius was running home from cram school when a storm arrived. This was followed by a hail of rain, and thunder. The man, who she did not know the name of, just appeared out of the nowhere and fell unto the middle of the street.

Ami, fearing for his safety, had dragged him off the lanes and unto the sidewalk.

It was there that she realized the full extent of the man's injuries. It appeared as if he' been tortured, starved, beaten, over and over again.

She'd tried to drag him the entire way to her clinic, but it was getting difficult. "Sir, if you can walk just a bit more, it would really help me out," she pleaded. Ami's legs gave in and she fell onto the rainy street, scratching her knee on the pavement. "I don't want to leave you here, but I can't carry you anymore."

Before the thirteen year old could say anymore, the man's dark blue eyes looked at her with recognition and he nodded. He got off her shoulder, and limped beside her.

Ami stood up and looked down at her bleeding knee, then looked back at him.

He looked concerned that he'd hurt her.

"It's not your fault, sir," she said. "I was clumsy..if I was stronger this wouldn't have happened_." If I was stronger the kids at school wouldn't bully me. _

Ami watched the man look at her for a moment, then moved in front of him. "This way, follow me."

And he did.

* * *

Naruto sat on the bed as the blue haired girl made stitches on his back. Since her mother wasn't in her home/clinic, she took it upon herself to help him. The girl asked if he needed anesthetics, and he politely declined.

Fortunately for Naruto Ami was very good at what she did, so he hardly felt a thing.

She asked him simple questions while she stitched his back: what was his name, where he came from, what he did for a living. During this conversation Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at one simple fact.

Ami talked in the same language as the Elemental Nations.

When Naruto asked her how she talked Elemental Dialect, she politely told him that she spoke Japanese. Naruto found that to be peculiar, but didn't question her on that.

He knew this was another planet, in another universe, so what she said was probably right. Besides, he'd been trapped in a Sealed Dimension for the past 10,000 years. He had much bigger problems to take care of.

Mainly the Dark Kingdom.

"All done," Ami said. "Here, I'll show you."

The girl took out a mirror and showed him his back. Naruto had to admit the girl did good work, given her age. Though he didn't have much to go by to compare how good she really was. His knowledge of medicine was limited.

"Thank you," he said. Slowly, he frowned. "I…I don't have any money to pay you."

The girl smiled softly at him."I am not a real doctor, you don't have to pay me." She turned around and opened up a kit full of needles. "I am going to give you some antibiotics, this might sting a little."

It stung a lot.

"It's better now," Ami said, fixing her glasses. She looked tired, so worn out. "Is there any place in your body that hurts?"

_Everywhere. _"No, I am fine." He stood up, only to collapse and fall onto the floor. Ami bent down to help him up. Naruto was grateful. "Maybe not."

The girl lead him to a nursing bed, and put a white sheets over his damaged form. "Don't move, my mother will be here shortly. She'll give you a much better evaluation than me."

She took a seat next to the bed. "So, Uzumaki-san, how exactly did you get injured?"

* * *

Mizuno Saeko, a somewhat respected Family Physician, didn't know what to say seeing her daughter talk excitedly with, what looked to be, some kind of homeless man. She was thrilled that her shy daughter talked at all, but certainly not ecstatic that she chose to associate herself with a bum.

Though she had to admit the man she was talking to did have potential.

Blond hair, animal like blue eyes, a gigantically tall frame, as if he was a spawn of gladiators or warriors, and a rough look about him that spoke 'Man among men.' Which made the mother even more uncomfortable.

The man was simply too old for Ami, far, far too old.

In any case she would have to let them know she had arrived. She coughed once, then twice, then three times to get their attention.

Ami turned in her direction and flushed. "Sorry, mother, I was just talking about Ancient Kanji with Mr. Uzumaki here, he seems to be an expert at listing all the characters the Japanese used back in the Asuka period." Her daughter looked excited. "He read an old text as if it were a newspaper article, I didn't understand half of what the characters meant, but he didn't have a problem with it."

That got a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

So her daughter had found a bum who could decipher old texts? Why wasn't someone with that kind of knowledge working in Tokyo University? It took years of training to read older characters, and this man in front of her was supposed to be some kind of expert?

He didn't look much older than her.

"Ah, yes." She said carefully. "Very interesting, Ami, but don't you think it's a bit late to be talking to a patient? You do have school tomorrow."

Her daughter frowned, but didn't talk back. She was a good girl. "Yes, mother." Ami looked back at the beast-like man, said her goodbyes, and walked up the stairs.

"Now, let me take a look at you." Dr. Mizuno pulled down the sheets and tried not to gasp at the extent of the man's injuries. "This is going to take some time." The blue haired woman looked at the man's shaggy face. "Do you have health insurance by any chance?"

* * *

Naruto looked at his medical bill and scowled. "So your saying I have to pay back all of this within a period of…"

"Five years, Mr. Uzumaki, six if I am generous," Dr. Mizuno said, not looking up from her work. She was writing lists of prescriptions for other patients. "You don't seem to have any ID on you, so I am going to have you to fill out these forms. Start with your address and work down."

Naruto looked at the sheet and his scowled deepened. "There is a problem. You see I don't have an address, nor do I have ID. I..guess you can say I am not from around here."

Dr. Mizuno stopped writing and looked up at the man quizzically. Her bright blue eyes widening. "Are you saying you are an illegal immigrant?"

The last Uzumaki had a feeling he was going to have to repeat his story again, only this time he wasn't sure if the person was going to believe him. "Not exactly, see it all started with this Jutsu called Chibaku Tensai…"

Of course the mother did not believe his story.

Until he showed her his Shadow Clone.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, Headmaster Dr. Tomoe would like to see you now."

Naruto got up from his seat and gelled back his hair. He looked down, making sure his white suit was perfectly clean. Satisfied, he nodded to the receptionist and proceeded to the Headmaster's Office.

Dr. Tomoe was supposed to be a world famous geneticist. He ran an academy that catered to children ages eleven all the way to the end of high school.

Most of the kids who went to this school were from wealthy families. There were also a large number of scholarship students as well. The Professors of this institution were supposed to be the best in their field, and often taught advanced classes.

The school specialized in everything from biotechnology to mysterious ancient languages.

Naruto, after buying identification from the Yakuza and the black market, needed to find a job to pay back Dr. Mizuno. Fortunately, Ami's mother had a friend, Dr. Tomoe, who ran an academy.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto." A regal looking man with grey hair and large circular spectacles came out of the shadows of the room. For some reasons the man felt evil, while he was in the shadows.

When he stepped out into the light, that aura seemed to disappear. "Let's get this interview started, shall we?"

Naruto took a seat on a chair.

"If you don't mind I'd like for you to read these texts. These are from the Meiji Era and Edo Period. I also have a few documents from the Heian period. Most of it is old world, or abandoned Kanji, if you can correctly read even half of them, you get the job."

Naruto proceeded to do just that.

There wasn't a shred of Kanji, Hiragana, or Katakana he couldn't read.

* * *

"Class, since the Ancient Japanese Text Professor is on maternity leave, you will be having a substitute teacher." Dr. Tomoe pointed to the door. "Please give a warm welcome to Uzumaki Naruto."

The class gasped when a rough looking man with gelled back blond hair, and shockingly vicious eyes casually walked into the room. His dark complexion contrasted greatly with his white suit.

His fox-like eyes trailed up and down everything in the room, as if looking for traps.

He walked to his seat and put his hands on the chair. Immediately the chair collapsed. "Hmm, I almost didn't see this one." The man opened his drawer and caught a rocket that flew out. The rocket exploded in his thick hands. "Now, this is new."

"Yes, kids today are inventive," the Professor said dryly. He turned to face the class. "I might also warn you that Mr. Uzumaki has been trained in lethal combat." The class held their breath. "Though injuring a student is against school policy, accidents do happen in this Academy." The man said the last part with a twisted smile.

Naruto almost missed that part, but not quite.

"Carry on, Professor Uzumaki."

_For a second, I thought I felt the presence of a great evil on him…man I've been in the Negaverse for too long._ Naruto watched Tomoe-sensei walk out the door, then turned to face the class. "Please make introductions, starting with you at the front…yes, _you_, hiding a hammer underneath your desk."

* * *

Ami grimaced as she watched piles after piles of dead lab rats topple down her locker. After dealing with this the tenth time this week, one would have imagine she'd get used to it, but she didn't.

That was the problem. She didn't know how to deal with conflict, her passive nature wouldn't let her. No matter how angry she was at someone, she just couldn't find it in herself to tell them how she really felt.

Sighing she scooped up her math text book and ignored the whispers behind her back.

Mugen Institute was an Elitist school, meaning most of the students attending knew each other from an early grade. There were branches in the school system that catered to children younger than herself, and since Ami had just transferred here, and taken the top spot she felt somewhat isolated.

Ami was never good at making friends. She had a hard time talking to people, fearing rejection. She was perfectly capable of helping others with their homework, but knew when she was being used.

it hurt her to think that almost every student she met hated her for her intelligence, or just wanted to use her for that particular gift.

Not to say that everyone she had met up until now was bad, but most were.

Up until now she didn't have to deal with major bullying, but things were spiraling out of control. When she'd received a scholarship to Mugen she hoped that things would be different, that she might be able to connect with the intelligent students that went to this school, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Instead, things were worse than ever.

Her classmates where the sons and daughters of important people, and while Ami's mother was a family physician, Dr. Mizuna didn't command as much respect as a member of the Japanese DIET, or a member of one of the Noble Families.

"Ami, what the hell is going on," a worried voice spoke up from behind her. It sounded familiar. "Are those Dr. Tome's lab rats?"

The short haired girl turned to see the gigantically tall frame of Uzumaki Naruto. She was shocked to see him wearing a lab coat, as if he just came out of an Archeology lab, or a Bio-tech facility.

"Oh, sorry," the substitute Professor said, "I forgot to tell you, your mother got me an interview." He smiled at her. "Dr. Mizuno didn't think I would get the job…I am planning to surprise her."

Ami tried not to giggle seeing her mother's reaction to that, then looked at the rats on the floor and her mirth stopped. "Yes..I am sure she would be surprised." The youngest Mizuno didn't want Mr. Uzumaki to know of her school life, he might tell her mother. Then her mother would get involved and she might get transferred, again.

This happened every time. Where ever she went. It was like she was cursed. "I…I have to go."

The man's gigantic hand touched her shoulder, stopping her where she stood. "Wait right there, Miss Mizuno." He stared at the book she was holding. "Is that Ancient Japanese Text."

The girl nodded reluctantly. "It's my elective. I don't have many non-science classes, and foreign language was full. Not that I don't like ancient texts, or lost kanji, it's just that-,"

Naruto cut her off, smiling at her faux pas. "No need to make excuses. I know, I know. It isn't exactly very useful, learning how to decipher bits and pieces of a language you already know." He put the girl to his side and gestured for her to follow. "Did you do your homework, it's due today."

"Of course I did!" the girl shot back, scandalized. "I finished it, wait, how do you know we have something due today?"

Naruto stopped, turned around, and gave the petite girl a large toothy smile. "Which class do you think I teach in this school?"

* * *

"So, you haven't told the councilors, yet," Naruto said, trying not to bash his head against the chalk board. _Frustrating little girl_. He leaned back against the chair, his shirt open, his tie hanging on the desk.

He turned to face the shy _bluenette_ standing in front of him in the empty class room. "And you wonder why things are this bad?"

"If I tell the councilors things will only get worse," Ami replied. "They always do. I am not stupid, Uzumaki-san, I mean, sensei. They'll tell their parents, and the parents will contact the school, make a few donations, and , in the end, the only one to suffer will be me."

Naruto scoffed. "You have a flare for exaggeration." He put hand over his eye, trying not to look at the hurt look the girl gave him. He knew she poured her heart into this, but he didn't have time for her hysterics. "Have you tried talking to Dr. Tomoe by any chance?"

Ami tried not to shiver, but failed.

_So I am not the only who thinks there is something wrong with him._ "I see," Naruto said, slowly. He shrugged. "I don't blame you. I mean, he hired me, and I don't even have a Bachelors degree."

"I thought you bought a fake Bachelors of Anthropology on the black market." Ami didn't like the idea of purchasing fake documentation, but she made an exception for Uzumaki Naruto. Being from another planet tends to exempt a person from a lot of rules. "Didn't they check out when he confirmed them?"

"Honestly? I don't know if the good Doctor checked my document's validity. I mean, a quick call to Osaka U, and they'll find that Uzumaki Naruto never went to that university…but enough of this, why didn't you tell the school councilors?"

Ami took a long time to think about her answer.

When it came to her it barely come out as a whisper. "I was ashamed."

She tried not to look sad, but failed as a single tear drop escaped from her eye. "I am ashamed that I couldn't fix this problem on my own."

Naruto made no comment.

He turned to face the window, then turned back to face her. "I used to have the same problem."

"You were bullied in school?"

"No…I was bullied wherever I went." He stood up, towing over her like a sky scraper. "I am not going to go into details, but the level of violence I experienced growing was far, far worse than what you deal with."

He looked at her harshly. "I am sorry, I have very little sympathy."

Ami started to sob, but before she could break down, something happened. She started to feel…angry.

She had opened her heart to this man, this man who she saved, and he spat it back to her face.

How dare he do this to her?

What gave him the right?

She was a girl for heaven's sake!

Physical violence may not have been a regular occurrence to her, but emotional violence could hurt just as deep.

"Did I make you angry?" Mr. Uzumaki said, frowning. "I probably did. But before you yell at me think about this: Are you angry at me, or are you angry at someone else."

"Both."

"Good answer." He laughed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Take care of it?"

"How?"

She looked out the window, where her classmates were playing. Once again they didn't let her join, refusing to let her into their group. Ami became so mad, so furious, and something in her snapped.

"How are you going to fix it?" Naruto repeated. "How?"

Ami closed her eyes, then opened them. Naruto felt those cold blue eyes look at him with frost. He didn't pity the fools who bullied her.

"I am smart." She directed her icy glare at her classmates. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Naruto walked ahead of Ami, giving the girl time to collect herself.

They had been dismissed from school early due one of the chemistry lab blowing up.

Naruto thought It was interesting to note that the only beaker that didn't explode, while the students were titrating chemicals in a hot-plate, was the beaker that belonged to Mizuno Ami.

Said girl was hyper ventilating. "I can't believe I did that." She looked so mortified."I am going to get expelled."

Naruto shrugged and continued to walk ahead of her. "Doubt it. They have to catch the culprit first." He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and was about to light it when he saw a sign_. Help wanted at the HIrakawa Shrine._

He turned to Ami who looked at the older man, puzzled. "Looks like they need a team to set up for the upcoming festival." He pointed at the Shrine's entrance. "I think I am going to apply, you want to come?"

* * *

Hino Rei prided her strength.

She wasn't physically strong, but even when the odds were against her there was a fire in her that refused to die. That fire stopped many school yard bullies in their tracks, since none of them wanted a taste of the girl's heated rage.

Today she had a feeling that rage wouldn't come in handy against the snake-like creature that was crushing her like a cracker. "Don't struggle, it will all be over." The creature's top half was that of a beautiful woman, while the bottom was that of a serpent.

Rei thought it looked familiar, she just couldn't place where. "A shame, Rei, if you hadn't found out my identity it wouldn't have ended this way.

The creature didn't look particularly sorry.

Just when Rei was sure her spine was going to break, the creature was lifted off the ground, pulled away from her body, and flung against the wall. Rei tried not to gasp when she saw a giant of a man almost three times her height walk towards the serpent with confident stride.

_Holy shit_, _who the hell is that? He sure as hell doesn't look Japanese. The dude looks like a reject from Nazi Germany. "_Don't approach her, she's dangerous." Rei tried to stand up, but felt a crack on her knee and looked down to see that it was twisted. _Shit!_

Someone's hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to see a scared looking girl, about her age, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not," Rei said. "My ankle's busted. I don't think running is an option for me."

The blue haired girl nodded and let Rei lean on her.

Rei took a few steps back with the girl, who called herself Ami, and flinched when she heard the snake-beast scream. She looked back to see the tall European/American looking man break the creature's head with a plank of wood.

A moment later the thing disappeared to dust, as if it never existed in the first place.

_Who are these people?_ "What was that?"

"That, little girl, is none of your concern," the blond man said, wiping some dust off his suit. He looked at her foot."The Mizuno Clinic is nearby, you might want to get that looked over to see if you need surgery." He then pointed to a sign. "Then I am going to ask if that _Help Wanted_ sign is still valid."

* * *

"So what I was fighting was a Youma of the Dark Kingdom?" Rei asked. Naruto found her glare impressive, and, oddly enough, familiar. "You expect me to believe that horse shit?" Her deep purple eyes held a fury that could hardly be caged. "I am not an idiot!"

_Yes, you are_. "I didn't say anything about you being stupid_." Though you are acting somewhat retarded right now. _"All I ask is that you keep an open mind." He sat down on a chair facing her. A short woman, who looked like an older version of Ami, took a seat beside him. "Today, you can stay over at the clinic..if that's okay with Dr. Mizuno."

The woman beside Mr. Uzumaki nodded, though she did this reluctantly. Rei could tell this wasn't a woman who gave out charity easily. "Your knee caps needed to be casted."

She put a hand on Rei's shoulder, causing said girl look at the taller woman with distrust. "You may also ask some questions to Professor Uzumaki."

Rei's eye brows twitched.

Naruto could tell she didn't believe he had a Phd, and he didn't blame here. He didn't have one, and he probably would never get one. "Take a rest, Hino-san, things will look better in the morning."

Of course, that was a lie.

* * *

"I don't need you to walk me to school!" the girl shouted, pointing her fingers at the two people following her. "I am a big girl, you know?"

Naruto chortled, and Ami frowned. "You were attacked yesterday, we thought that we should see if you are alright," Ami said. "You seem pretty shaken from last afternoon. You've been shouting and screaming all the way here."

Rei tried not to blush. "Um, I am always like this."

Professor Uzumaki snorted. "Right, see, I told you." He put a giant hand on the Mugen student's head and patted It roughly. The Miko flinched, the Professor may have found it adorable, but those rough hands looked heavy.

She felt sort of bad for Ami. _Damn that girl's boyfriend looks like he could break her. Wonder how they do it…_

"We'll see you tomorrow then, have a nice day, Rei."

"Don't call me Rei," she muttered. _I probably won't see you weirdoes again._

* * *

"So…are you going to do something about it." Ami tried to keep up with the fast pace of her Professor. "You know, the Dark Kingdom."

"Hmm."

"They are trying to conquer the world," Ami sighed. "Though from what you told me, they were here before our civilization so It's more like they are reclaiming the planet."

"Sure."

"You don't particularly care do you?"

_I am waiting for something. I need a sign. It's not time yet_. "Oh, I care. I still want my revenge…it's just that I don't have the power yet." Naruto grabbed Ami, and threw her over the Mugen Academy fence, causing the girl to yelp. "I can't seem to activate Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?" She patted her rear, it hurt "Sounds kind of weak."

"You'd be surprised." He lifted the girl to her feet, and dragged her to the school. "So did you do your homework?"

Ami looked like she was going to hyperventilate, again.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the city looking for more Youma. He needed more information about the Dark Kingdom's activities. He was sure they weren't going to just let him run free in the town without just reason.

_It's almost time. These guys are everywhere, pretty soon I'll have to go on the offensive._

So far he gathered that they were after life energy, since the Dark Kingdom was surely lacking at that department.

His first clue was a strange jewel shop where a rather attractive woman, with a long red pony tail, and thin purple dress, was giving away jewels.

Naruto wasn't a fan of business, since merchants often didn't sell things to him, but he knew that giving away gold certainly did not equate to a high profit margin.

He found out later that everyone who bought the jewels were found in a mysterious coma a few days later, prompting him to believe that the jewels were designed to take the life energy of the wearer.

Naruto thought about stopping their plans, but figured that since no one was dying, yet, he didn't need to interfere..

Queen Beryl needed the Earth in one piece if she was going to rule it, and the population did not accept Monarchs who killed left and right, even if history said otherwise.

* * *

Eventually his walks brought him to the shadier part of Tokyo: Nerima District. He dropped off the money he owed the Yakuza for his identification and took a stroll through one of the worse neighborhoods. For some reason the Dark Kingdom never came to these parts. It was the perfect hide out for their bases, but they chose sites that were conspicuous.

_More proof that the Kingdom is run by fools. _"If I still had the Kyubi's power, the summoning scrolls, and a one subordinate, I could probably take over the Dark Kingdom in a day." He shook his head, then snorted. "Yeah, me, the Dark Lord Naruto."

There was a nice ring to it, though it sounded more like an evil fish cake than anything else.

"Crazy bitch, what is your problem?" A boy, wearing glasses, yelled. "I already gave you my money, what more do you want?"

"Your shirt, drop it."

"Um, Kino-san, are you coming unto me…because I am flattered, but, er, I am already in a committed relationship-,"

"Fuck your relationship, Sempai. Now! Take it off! I am selling your shirt." Naruto snorted when he saw the short , dark haired boy get manhandled by a tall brunette, with a wavy pony tail. "Nothing personal. I just need the money."

"Right…this has nothing to do with me throwing away that love letter. Listen, Makoto, it's not that I don't like you. It's just that, er, I already had a girlfriend." Naruto shook his head as he heard a fist break on the boy's skull.

She then took a finger and japed into the boy's forehead, then-. "Oh god, my eye!"

"You're about to lose more than just your eye!" The girl, who Naruto noticed was wearing a middle school uniform, said. She continued to thrash the poor boy until he was unconscious.

Then she dropped him to the ground and pulled off all his valuables, stuffing them into her back pack. "Asshole! Ya could have at least said **no** ta ma face."

_Pretty sure there is a good reason why he avoided saying that magic word_. Naruto took this time to step out of the shadows.

In two steps he was in front of her.

Before she could say a word the man dealt a chop to her neck, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

"Let go of ma!" the thug-girl screamed. "I'll scream, I swear I'll scream and call da police!"

"Where do you thinking I am taking you, Makoto-san?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "I am sure as hell not bringing you to the Hirakawa Shrine for some mediation_. You and Rei would probably murder each other if I did._

When Naruto finally got to the station he had a major problem.

The police weren't there.

The city seemed to be rampant with accidents, and mysterious crimes. Emergency calls were being placed everywhere, and criminals were having a ball in this confusion. Since the Dark Kingdom was zapping the life energy from people, thugs, thieves, robbers, rapists, and killers were performing their art on unconscious people.

Most of these unconscious people tended to be females, many of whom had purchased the Jewels from the store Naruto had passed earlier.

The Professor considered his next action carefully.

He could leave the girl at the station, where she might get stuck for a long, long time. Until someone saw her, or he could bring her somewhere that would hold her, somewhere with at least one or two martial artists.

He sighed. "I guess I am going to take you to the Hirakawa Shrine." Hopefully Rei's grandfather, a Shinto Priest and Kendo expert, would be able to keep Makoto out of trouble for a bit. "And I have to drop off your sempai at Dr. Mizuno's clinic."

Makoto grumbled, but it was still better than being sent to the station.

* * *

"Hey, kids, stop pickin' on dat cat!" Makoto yelled. She ran to the feline and pulled it out of a mess of boys. "What da hell is wrong with ya brats!?"

Kino Makoto would be the first to admit she wasn't a lady like girl.

She was tough, brash, thug-like, quick to temper, and, she hated this part, violent. Little wonder she didn't have a boy friend yet, no matter how hard she tried. The boy's her age made fun of her height, and the older guys, those who didn't just want to molest her, tended to already have girlfriends.

Oh, she could probably get herself an Otaku boyfriend easily, but she doubted such a relationship would work. She'd probably pound the boy if she ever caught'em ogling those hentai magazines with little girls in sailor style school uniforms, which was ironic since she herself wore a pair.

But, despite all this, Kino Makoto had a good heart.

She didn't bully anyone weaker than her (aside from boys) and she was kind to little kids, animals, and old people.

"I think you're going to crush that cat." She heard this from behind her, and she turned to see her captor.

The tall man took the cat off her hands and put it onto his shoulder.

She tried not to look afraid of him.

He was big. Real big. Like some kind of cave-man. "So, what do ya care?" She frowned. "It's just a cat. A weird one at dat, wit some bandage on its head."

She pointed at the black cat, the cat that was shaking on his shoulder.

* * *

"I don't care," the man said. He looked thoughtful.

_There is something familiar about this kitten, but what?_ "Hmm, bandage. Maybe I should take this to the vet." He sighed. _I'll have to pull off the bandage from her head to see what's there_. "Alright, you're free."

The giant shooed her away. "Just don't get into more trouble, okay?"

Makoto smirked and ran. Her thoughts weren't friendly as she blitzed away. _Fuck that, I am going to break your skull the next time I see you. _

* * *

Luna was a talking cat. Luna was a talking cat with hidden memories. Luna's memories could only be activated when she found something from her past.

See, a long time ago, when the Moon Kingdom collapsed, Luna was given the task of finding out who the Sailor Senshi would be when they were re-incarnated.

When Queen Serenity sealed away the Dark Kingdom, she sealed away the Senshi, along with the Moon Princess, making it possible for them to be reborn to people of the Earth.

Luna, like Naruto, didn't remember what the Moon Princess or the Sailor Senshi looked like, it had been 10,000 years after all, but she did get flashes of things from the past when they were around.

Anyone who existed back in her memories triggered something in her, a memory, a code, an activation code.

So when she saw Uzumaki Naruto, the consort of Queen Serenity, flashes of memories from the Silver Millennium hit her like a hammer.

"Oh, Goddess! Servant Uzumaki! Is that you?"

* * *

"So Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi have been re-born?" _Please, let it be. This is the answer I've been looking for. If they are alive, then I have a reason to fight them, Queen Beryl that is. _

The cat smiled up at the giant man, tears in her eyes. "Yes, they are, Uzumaki." She rubbed her eye with her paw. "I am sorry, it's just, I've been traveling by myself for so long. I haven't found their reborn forms, and I was starting to lose hope."

Something clicked and her eyes hardened. "The Dark Kingdom is back."

"I know." But _not for long. If my daughter really is alive, I have no choice but to destroy them_. Naruto stood up, and dusted off his pants. He looked at Dr. Mizuno's clinic.

Dozens of people were unconscious. Dr. Mizuno was sleeping on one of the beds as well. "I think…I've waited long enough."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." _Something I am still reluctant to do_. Naruto grimaced. "Stop them."

He went to a closet, and pulled out a trench coat. "Stop them before they hurt the Princess." He opened the door. "I know the first place to visit." _Next stop, the Jewelry shop. _

The cat followed not far behind.

* * *

The Jewel Store Clerk was screwed.

Queen Beryl was going to kill her. She knew it.

Leading their enemy, Uzumaki Naruto, who looked well armed and ready to kill, was a certain death sentence.

She was glad that before she could go any further in the entrance of the Dark Kingdom that a scalpel slid across her throat, turning her into ash.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered, putting the scalpel back in his pocket. "Can't have you running off to warn them."

Naruto put his fingers into a cross and gathered all the power he had left. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

* * *

Queen Beryl watched in utter horror as her first general, Jedite, was flung through a wall and impaled on a spike.

Before she could demand what exactly happened Nephrite was flung across the floor, rolling several times before his face made impact with a boulder.

To Nephrite's credit he got up, and actually answered the Queen.

"We are under attack."

She directed her forces to stop the intruder and was shocked to see them blown away, as if a powerful gust of wind picked them up and flung them across the air.

The Youma weren't used to dealing with such powerful forces, but they wouldn't relent.

They kept charging the lone figure who casually limped across the Hall of the Dark Kingdom, where the audience of demons sent attacks ranging from fire to ice, hoping to strike the person down before he could get to her, Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl, a person prone to shoot first, ask questions later, sent a powerful burst of magic through her scepter, hitting the person square on the chest, sending the person flying through the air and unto the wall.

Before she could be satisfied, the man turned to smoke, revealing him to be nothing more than an illusion.

An explosion rocketed the Dark Kingdom as she witnessed one of the walls caving in, revealing a giant man, a familiar man, in a large trench coat.

He looked haggard and tired as if he'd done a mile run, and then some.

The man limped towards the nearest Youma and punched it in the face with enough force to push the head off its body, turning the monster into dust.

The man turned around to face her, getting a gasp from the Queen.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

If the man heard her, he didn't make a reply.

He took the weapon the dusted Youma left behind and flung it at another Youma, who got out of the way of the tall blond's attack, charging at him with a speed rivaling a cheetah.

The man was flung back through the hole he made, getting a cheer from the demons.

Nephrite chose that moment to appear before the Queen. "My Queen, shall I get Kunzite and the DD girls?"

The Queen's harsh glare was his confirmation. "Get anyone you can." The Queen unleashed the seal of her power, covering her in a coat of red and dark green energy. "Today, we crush this pest."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto blocked another punch from a Youma, and flipped over a half dozen of the creatures that followed.

They ranged in all shapes and sizes, and were all female.

He knew full well that their appearance were deceiving, and had been injured by at least one in the crowd.

He was glad Youma had such short memories, since they still hadn't picked up on his style.

Naruto used the body of one of the Youma to beat another Youma to death, then used that body as a spear to turn another Youma to dust. He moved out of the way of a giant ball of fire, and saw Nephrite charging for another blast, and teleported out of the way as a beam of black lightning came from the sky.

"Kunzite," Naruto whispered. _About time you showed up, bastard. _

"I have no words for you." Kunzite's eyes told Naruto all he needed to know. "You killed Zoicite. You killed my lover. Die."

The arctic night was filled with bolts of energy. The place glowed as the sky rained down electrical death to the ones below.

Naruto cursed that his wind elemental powers would do him little good in this situation since lightning was strong against his affinity. Taking a deep breath he unleashed more chakra through his coils and made another few clones.

He transformed it into a Shurinkan and threw it at Kunzite.

He was then hit by a barrage of dragon like fire, which wasn't surprising since Queen Beryl herself had just floated down to the Tundra floor to do battle.

Her staff was held high into the air and she looked every bit like the Death Goddess that she could potentially be. Opening up a crack in the sky she gathered monstrous black energy and flung them down to the earth.

Substituting himself for the transformed Shurinkan he threw earlier, Naruto found himself spinning in the air, to be caught by Kunzite's right fist, slamming him across the sky to a location where six girls, who looked like a multitude of colored pixies, flew at his direction.

_DD girls. Beryl isn't pulling her punches. "_I am guessing we can't talk about this?" he asked. The girls snarled, showing their fangs, and used their whips to wrap him up in mid air.

Naruto was held afloat for a fraction, before he unleashed a storm of cutting wind, slicing the whips and parts of the girls' wings.

Kunzite flew down at him at Mach 3 speeds to intercept his held a sword in his hand, and a ball of energy in the other.

Naruto substituted himself with a clone that was fighting on the ground and managed to escape Kunzite's strike.

Charging up his left hand he formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the face of the demon he was fighting, then ran down the row of monsters ,while he held the sphere of death in front of him. More demons started to dog pile him, and he expanded his Rasangan to a gigantic size, mixed it with Wind power, and threw it into the ground.

The power of the attack destroyed the legions of demons that were within the area, and many more fell as they crawled out of the Dark Kingdom.

Another beam of Pure Demonic Energy fell from the sky, as Beryl closed in on him. "You won't get away, Uzumaki." Naruto could see the power building in her. He could see the Demon Metalia slowly manifesting, but it was only a fraction of the Great Demon's power.

He still had a chance.

"I've already gotten away," Naruto answered her. He looked around him, and noticed that they were all here. Every last person he was going to need to kill was here. "You've fallen for my trap."

The injured man closed his eyes, letting the energy of the environment surround him.

The arctic did not have much visible life, but it still had far more than the Crystal Palace. Slowly Naruto's eyes turned to do that of a frog.

The Arctic energy wasn't he energy he wanted.

He reached deeper to his surroundings and found it.

He found his own Chakra. He found his own Chakra in every living being in the Dark Kingdom.

And he pulled his Chakra out of them.

* * *

This wasn't fair.

They, which she meant herself and her minions, had the advantage.

They had him outnumbered.

They had him cornered. He had walked into their trap.

They were more powerful, they had a strategy, they were cunning, they were the bad guys..but they were losing.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, DD girls!" she screamed. "Why are you crawling on your knees!? After him!"

"I am surprised they can even do that," Uzumaki said, limping towards Beryl. The Queen saw the giant man support himself with a stray Youma leg. He passed the forms of the moaning, twitching creatures around him. "Given how I just took back all the Chakra you've been zapping from me over the past 10,000 years."

"That's..impossible." She backed away from the man's battered form. For some reason his eyes had crosses in them. "We feed on energy all the time, no one should be able to pull it back."

Naruto laughed.

He grinned at her with his twisted, sharp teeth. His cross shaped eyes gave her the chills.

"Sage Mode." He pointed to his eyes. "I use my Chakra to pull the Natural Chakra in the environment and make myself stronger."

"Wait, that's not right. "He shook his head. "The energy you've been collecting for the past 10,000 years wasn't my life energy, Beryl, it was form of extremely Malignant Natural Chakra that manifested itself as a Chakra beast."

The Queen looked confused. Naruto didn't bother expanding. "Basically, you've been feeding your henchmen food that I could have easily pulled back into myself. Just like a Shadow Clone chakra coming back into my body, this Chakra you used works the same way." He smiled. "Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't break out of the cell so quickly?"

"I thought it was the energy sapping chains."

Naruto laughed. "No, part of it was, but not exactly."

He was now facing her, and Queen Beryl felt vastly small near his towering form. "I had to make sure every last one of you fuckers had a piece of my Chakra in you, I had to make sure that every last one of you had a tag that I could pull back into me, I didn't want to leave a single roach out."

He sneered at the furious Queen. "Though, I probably wouldn't have used it…I had no reason to use it, unless I was pushed." He paused. "Unless I was given a good reason to."

"What made you change your mind," the Queen said, defiant. "Why kill us now?"

"The Moon Princess and the Senshi live."

The Queen's eyes widened and she cursed. "I'll kill them."

"You won't." He put a hand on the Queen's throat and lifted her off the ground. The Queen continued to look defiant. Naruto had to give her some credit.

"I have an alternate proposition for you and the Dark Kingdom. You can't live unless I push back the Kyubi Chakra back into your army, and I honestly don't want to have to commit genocide today."

He threw the Queen on the Arctic floor and sat down beside her."Now, tell me what you know about the Moon Kingdom's enemies."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"There are a lot of them," she said, thinking about the number. "There is Nemesis. They live on a tenth planet in the outer realms of the System."

"Do you think there is chance they might attack the Earth?" Naruto asked. "Even a bit?"

The Queen scowled. "Yes."

"Good." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Who else."

"Pharaoh and Mistress 9 want their revenge on Queen Serenity and Pluto. They are probably stronger than my forces, though they require more fuel to function. Mostly, I believe they actually kill their victims. I can't say I know any more about them," she said, reluctantly. "Though they are enemies of the Earth as well…what are you getting by this?"

"I'll let you know in a second." He looked at the bodies of Youma around him. They were evil, they were ugly, but killing an entire race just because he could wasn't right. Plus, they had not killed any people yet. He turned back to the Queen. "Anyone else."

The Queen gulped. "The Dead Moon. Their Queen is the Equal of the Moon Goddess, Serenity, though I have yet to see if this was proven." Then her eyes widened. She trembled, and tried not to look afraid.. "Oh, god. Chaos and Sailor Galaxia is also another enemy of the Earth and Moon Kingdom. I heard she was just a legend, but if you are bringing this up...then maybe..."

"You're starting to see it, aren't you?" Naruto shook his head. "You want to destroy the sailor senshi. I get that, I really do. They are aliens from another planet that want to rule the world. You, Beryl, have more claim to the Throne of the Earth, than they do. Add to the fact that you are an Earthling, and that you actually use Earth magic, you at least have some understanding of how important it is that this planet survives."

"Earth is my home," she said weakly. He gestured to the dead landscape. "It's not much, but I was not going to let the Crystal Witch take it away from me. A false Utopia, is no Paradise."

Naruto nodded. "But you see that the senshi are not the real enemy, don't you? You defeat the senshi and suddenly when the next bad guy comes along, you have to deal with them on your own."

_Pluto, I understand now. I get why you did what you did. But don't think I am going to be used. I am changing the future once and for all._ Naruto looked at her, really trying to get the point across. "Why waste your time trying to kill four little girls and my daughter, when you should be worried about powerful forces stronger than you. Forces that want to rule the entire universe?"

Naruto pointed to the sky. "I am not an astronomer, but I think even you know that there has been a lot of unusual space activity going on. Big things are coming, monsters far more powerful than these Youma you summoned are going to ravage the Earth, and when the time comes we are going to need all the help we can get."

The Queen didn't say anything, she looked at the man coldly then turned away. "And what do you get out of this?"

_Everything!_ "I get to make sure you don't hurt anyone I care about, again. I get to make sure your demons are kept under control, I get to make sure that the next time some bad guy comes along, I have you to deal with it. I can probably find the Senshi and train them, but fuck that, you're already a trained warrior. I am going to use you, I am going to let you off the hook."

He stood up, her on the ground, and him almost in the air. Behind him were thousands of writhing bodies. He looked back at them and then looked back at her.

"See this? The Dark Kingdom, it's mine, Beryl. Remember that, the energy that keeps your Youma alive is my Chakra. I control my Chakra. I can turn my Chakra to food and I can turn Chakra to death. Remember this, my Chakra is poison in more ways than one. You've made me use this, it's your fault."

He turned away from her and limped towards the horizon. His back was heavy as if it held the fate of an entire universe.

"If I ever see your demons gathering enough energy to put someone in a coma, put the people I met here in danger, I promise you, by the six paths of hell, I'll return and kill you, very, very, very slowly."

Then he vanished, leaving Queen Beryl feeling like she'd just accepted a deal with the devil.

Only this one was going to take more than just her soul.

* * *

On a park, in the middle of Tokyo City, a blue haired girl sat on public bench feeding birds.

For good reason the majority of the park's residence had their eyes glued to where the girl was sitting, not because there was anything particular odd about her.

No, it was the giant person sitting beside her.

He looked like he'd been beaten, stabbed, drowned, shocked, set on fire, and had this process repeated over and over again. He wore a cast on his arm and leg, and burn salves all over his face.

Only one of his eyes were working, and he was breathing very quickly, as if he'd just finished running a marathon run.

"So you took care of the Dark Kingdom?" the girl asked, her words sounding very meek. "Without me?"

The man looked annoyed. "…and what exactly would you have contributed to the battle." He scratched one of his eyes, there was an eye patch over it. "What would you do? Out think them to death?"

The short girl frowned. "Not fair, Professor."

"I am joking," the man sighed. He looked up ahead to see two girls fighting up ahead. He rubbed his temples and glowered. "Ami, did you invite Makoto and Rei?"

Ami looked puzzled. "Makoto…Oh! You mean that girl who found you passed out in the Nerima area?"

Naruto's eyes twitched. "Please, don't mention that name." He got up, towering over her. "I didn't know the Portal back from the Arctic lead back to that crazy place. "I almost had my head chopped blow off by some guy named Ryoga, blown up by his crazy rival, Ranma, then chased down by a mob of his fiancées when I punched the fucker's lights out."

Professor Uzumaki's twitching eye brow was enough to let Ami know not to go any further with this topic. "In either case, Makoto's been really helpful in the clinic. She's bringing in new patients every day."

"Probably because she's the one beating them up," Naruto muttered. "Anyway, the two of them look like they are about to kill each other."

The bandaged man got up, picked up a walking stick and slowly walked to the raging darkette and furious brunette.

Before Makoto could punch the shorter girl with a swipe, and the shorter girl hit the girl back with a leg sweep, he moved between the two and caught a fist on one hand and a foot on the other. "Ladies, that's enough." He gave a push in either direction and the two girls fell on either side of him. "Can't we just enjoy this day in the park?"

Rei immediately started ranting about how that wouldn't be possible until 'gangster girl' said sorry for bumping into her. This prompted said gangster to retaliate, saying that it was Rei who bumped into her. Naruto was pretty sure both were to blame, since neither was likely to apologize to the other. Ami eventually walked up to the two and tried to get them to stop, and, to the Uzumaki's astonishment, they did just that.

Ami, who had difficulty talking to her classmates, seemed a lot more comfortable with the two girls she had only met recently.

One of whom beat up her sempai for lunch money, while the other yelled, shouted, and raged at everything she saw.

The three of them were having some kind of make-shift picnic, one that Naruto had to pay for out of his own pocket, and promptly started having a debate about whether or not he, Professor Uzumaki, was her boyfriend, which made the shy blunette blush redder than a stop sign, too bad the two girls wouldn't let the subject drop and asked her if every part of Uzumaki-sensei was 'in-proportion.'

"Girl's today, why I never!" Luna said, sitting on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leaned back against a tree. He looked at the sky. "Disgusting they think your Ami's boyfriend…that Rei girl asked if you pass out on top of Ami, when your done...never mind.. dirty, filthy minded girl!" The talking cat's glare was impressive to say the least.

Luna then turned to face the tired looking man. "I've looked all over the city. I can't find any trace of the Moon Princess, but that doesn't mean I've stopped looking."

"I figured as much." He patted the cat's head with his hand, if he wanted to he could crush little kitten like a grape. Of course he wouldn't do that, animal cruelty was wrong.

Some probably wondered what a person like him was doing chaperoning a group of thirteen year olds.

"..so Queen Beryl won't bother the scouts if you ever do find out who they are. My memories of them are hazy at best, and for some reason I can't see the Moon Princess's face in my memory, at all. It's like there is some kind of spell in place to hide her identity."

"Wouldn't surprise me if that was the case," the cat replied. It started to yawn. "Queen Serenity has some powerful Memory Hiding/Sealing Spells."

"She seems to have a powerful everything, how convenient," Naruto said bitterly.

He looked towards the street, where another fight was happening. This time it was between some blond girl with pig tails, and a tall, good-looking man on a motor bike. "

Hold on, I'll have to break this one up to." The cat followed. "Seems like everywhere I go I am breaking up fights."

"Or causing them."

"That too."

* * *

"That pigtailed has an attitude doesn't she?" a tanned, green haired woman asked Naruto. "Acts like she owns the park, as if she were a _Princess_."

Naruto ignored the tall crimson-eyed woman, but had to admit the exotic female had a fantastic body.

Her purple business-suit hugged her in all the right places.

_Bad thoughts, Naruto._ Shaking his head, he turned back to the scene. _Plus, she's way too young for you_.

"I'm Miss Meioh," the woman said, smiling at his exasperated face. "I own an exclusive firm. You may have heard of Meoh Incorporated. We deal in lucrative, obscure projects." She handed him a business card...

...with her personal cell number on it.

"Dr. Tomoe might have mentioned your company once or twice," Naruto mumbled, trying to think of an excuse to get rid of the woman. She was bringing up naughty images in his head, very naughty ones indeed. "Listen, can we talk later? There is something I need to do."

The woman gestured to the fighting couple. "Please, be my guest." She walked past him. "You might say, I have all the time in the world."

Naruto could have sworn he felt someone pinch his butt cheeks as she walked past. _God, I really need to get laid, wonder if I should ask Dr. Mizuno out?_ Then thought what Ami would say to that. _Hmm, better not. _

"Look! You crazy meatball headed bitch if I ever see you again, I am going to run you over with this bike!" To emphasize his point he revved up the engine. "These tires are going to turn your brain to paste, ya hear me?"

"Screw you, Ichiba!" the short, blond haired girl shouted back. Her blue eyes slowly filled with comedic tears. "And don't call me meatball head!"

"Dango-ball head!"

"Sunglasses- at-night Homo!"

"Ball Slut!"

"That's it Ichiba! I am going to break your teeth!"

_These little shits are going to be a the death of me. Really now, sometimes I just want to strangle these monsters _

_"_Kids! Cut that out!_" _Naruto stepped between the two. _Damn you Queen Serenity, why did you have to find me? Why couldn't it be someone else?! Anyone else! First a father, now a role-model. Why me? It's not easy being some quasi-father figure. _"Okay, kids, what seems to be the problem here?"

_If only I was just your average Shinobi, without the dad part at the end…._

_

* * *

_

La Fin

* * *

Please Review: Let me know what you think of this ending. Happy, sad, incomplete? Which scout did you like? Do you want more? Do you want a sequel? I reply to every message! I can't believe all the people who liked it. I mean, wow, Sailor Moon! Who would have thought, eh? So I am working on another Naruto/SM crossover, which I've given some clues about during this chapter. It'll come out next month I hope! Right now I have to finish Adult Arts and A Mother's Touch. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. This version was self beta edited. "Je suis Francais" or "J'aime Francophone" depending on which part of Montreal you live in. Most of my classes are in L'anglais so I understand English just fine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.


End file.
